Vampire Knight: Blood Cronicals
by Naname Ryuka
Summary: In an Academy filled with only vampires and hunters, there is absolutly no way that any sort of peace can match the intese hatred of the groups. Thus the Disciplinary Committee Member were created to ...make more trouble! Bad language alert!
1. A Breath of Remberence

Authors Note:

My story takes place in a different place. So no, Yuki and Zero are not in this as of the moment. However, I ask of you to just give my story a chance. Please review. This is my first story that I've written and placed on Fanfiction. Sorry its so long. Promise its pretty good. Its just the details, ending, and opeing theme that exstends the length. And if you can come up with a better name for my school, please submit them to me!!

**Vampire Knight: Blood Cronicals**

Chapter 1: A Breath of Remberence

You guys, Im ba-" I stared ahead in horror. There was blood everywhere. Snow on the ground soaked in most of the red liquid, giving it depth in color. "My friends...my friends." I could only wisper, but I wanted to scream. My aqua blue eyes shifted from Casey, Lanna, Mikhail, to...to... Kana...Kana-chan... Imidiatly I dropped all of my stolen items. I had worked so hard on giving everyone Christmas pressents. Small trembling fingures made their way to my lips. Why couldnt I turn away.

Someone stood above them. His shadow was all that I could see as of now. "Sir...please...my friends." I wanted to yell at him to get him to help my friends, instead of just standing there. Why isnt he doing anything? Why is he covered in blood? Did he try to help them? I walked a little closer to him, to get a better look. "Sir? sir?" My vocie still shook but anyone could still understand what I was saying. "Please...help my...my frineds." He turned his head. He was an elderly man, couldnt be anymorw than 50. He had many rickles with these red eyes. I've never seen such red eyes before. For a moment there was nothing but scilence as we both just stared at eachother. He truned his body. What was he? Blood streks stained the side and cornors of his mouth. Fangs hung on his teeth. "Sir?" His face was also very pale. It couldnt have been because of the cold weather. I think he might be sick. I aproched him and reached out my hand. I wanted to help him. I wanted to help my friends but...I think they are already dead. A hot liquid fell from my eyes, then the from the other. My frineds. It was all that I could think about really. I should have been here sooner. If only...If only...

"So there are more of you.?" He smirked. What was he smirking for? I should run, I should runaway. I tried to move my legs, to get them to turn in the other direction. Nothing happened. Why isnt anything happening? I still continued to aproch him. "Yes, come closer to me child." What? Was he...is he controling me, but how? "I bet your blood taste better than the rest of these little kids behind me." Was he a vampire? But vampires dont exsist. Is this a joke? Are my friends playing around? Its not funny. I could feel my tears coming down faster.

"Did you hurt them, my friends? Did you kill them? Why? Why would you do this?" He continued to smirk as he finally got ahold of my hands. Pulling me close against his body. He smelled discusting. I wanted to throw up.

"Oh my. What is this?" I looked up at the old man. But that vocie didnt come from him. It sounded younger, calmer, ...kinder. "You vampires make me sick. I cant even stand the sight of you." The old man shoved me to the side as the person who was talking before jumped from the stairway above. It lead to someone elses apartment building. "Preying on small little children. Girl!" I jumped and stared at the teenager as my back shivered from the cold snow. Only a thin peace of fabric seperated me from the chill. "Look away." His dark brown hair blew around him harder as the wind begain to kick up. He had red eyes as well. Was he the same as the old man? Is he a monster too? I nodded and looked away. Turning my back against them. The wind continued to blow harder kicking up the snow. Its so cold. Its too cold. I begain to shiver more as small iceyles formed under my nose freezing any nose drippage that I had from crying. My tears on the side of my face seemed to have frozed up as well. I closed my eyes, shutting them tighter. A scream was heard. It was so loud. Sounding as if it were a million lions scratching agaisnt a chalk board. I covered my ears. That scream was so unbarible. Im sure it came from the old man. Whats happening to him? No, im sure I wouldnt want to know. "Its so cold...so cold...so cold..."I mumbled. I could feel my face hit against the ground. The wind receded as I could hear light footsteps coming closer to me. Still I did not open my eyes.

"Girl, are you alright?" He had a nice vocie. I could listen to it forever. There was comashion within it and a hint of lonelyness. But Im sure he's a monster, just like the other one. His vocie trailed off till I could hear mumbling, then nothing at all.

_Opening theme_

_:You are the only "you":_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didnt wish to be,_

_You cant move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_You are the only "you"_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_TIME, NOTICE THAT, _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTCIE THAT, THERE'S NO OTHER_.

__

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh shut up!" I hit my alarm clock down onto the floor hoping to break it. Sadly enough, It didnt. Hearing a knock at the door I covered my head with the other three pillows and laied there. Maybe if the person knocking would think I have left, then they'll go away.

"I know you're in there stupid, get up. The Night Class is on their way to their dorms." I made a low growl. That was Jason Kiryu. I know his vocie from anywhere. He's always calling me stupid when he's the one who gets F's in all his classes. At least, in my mind he does. "If you dont come out right now, Im going in there and dumping this bottle of water on your head."

"Whatever." Mumbling, I dunked my head farther into my pillow trying doing my best to block out the earliy sun rays. All of a suden there was a loud boom. I flug my head up to see a flying door come my way. Dodging out of the best, my feet hit the cold wooden floors. I sat on my knees to look back at my bed. "My...door..." The door had hit against the wall and shattered into million of peices. "What the crap monkeys is wrong with you?! Thats the seventh time Jason! The SEVENTH TIME!" (:O) Jason stood in the doorway drinking from his water bottle.

"Get...up..." With that he walked away sending me into a never ending ticked off day. Hey that sort of rhymed.

I sighed and walked into my bathroom to get dressed. Slipping into my black, red, and white school uniform, I placed my band on my arm which read DCM:N. Stranding for 'Disciplinary Committee Member : Naname'. I have a duty to fill as a gardan of this school. Putting on my determined face, I clutched my fist in the air. "I will protect this school from anyone who wants to break the rules. It is my role as -" I felt someting hit my head really hard. "Owwey!"

"You're making too much nosie." Jason...he hit me. Wahahahahahaha. I feel the knot coming. I went to touch the part of my head where he hit me at. A big knot swolled up.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Let I said, you're making too much nocie. If you're going to give yourself a pep talk, do it quietly."

"I thought you left. You cant just start poping out of nowhere into other peoples rooms. Specailly girls. Whats wrong with you?!" He hit me again in the same spot, causeing a knot to grow on top of the first one.

"Didnt I tell you to shut up? Besides, you're not someone I'd want to "pop in" on. Theres absolutly nothing about you that intrest me."

"What?! I have you know that I have very- er um..." He hunched his eyes brows as if he was daring me to continue what I was saying. Slowly, he rose his fist. It was like an "a.k.a. too loud again." I shut my mouth and looked away from him. The only reason why I didnt hit him was because of his past. He walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall as I followed him to the other side of the building.

My name is Naname Ryuka. Im a first year here at Knight-Hunters Academy. This place is specifically for hunters and vampires only. Many clan members come from all over the to world allow their members from the ages of 14 - 26 to attend the school. First years are 14-16, second years are 17-19 , third years are 20-23, and collage years are from 24-26. Here, hunters will learn skills and teqnicks on how to kill or distroy Level E Vampires. Vampires learn how to enhance their power and use it to their fullest. Our biggest fear is that they will use their teqniques against eachother. Everyone knows that hunters and vampires dont get along. This is why they created the DCM. We are here to help keep whatever peace both vampire and hunters still have. And enhance the laws in the school.

There are four different bridges that all connect from one dorm building to the actual school building. Knight-Hunters Academy is in the middle on an island as for the other dorm buildings suround it on land. This way, while the vampires come from the West Bridge to their Classes, the Hunters go to sleep heading toward the East bridge. The North Bridge is the bridge heading toward the city, and South Bridge is heading to where all the actives are held. Things such as Swimming pools and basket ball or football feilds and Tennis courts lie on the South End. Yes, Both dorm buildings lie next to eachother but by a few miles. Our school is actually my fathers castle. Inbetween the miles lie a 84 foot stone wall that is 53 feet thick. It surrounded by hundreads of secrity cameras, barbed wire, electric fences, and magnetic force feilds for any vampires who have the need to fly over to the East End.

There are 16 of us DCMs. Four of them are vampires. The 16 DCM's break up into four groups aheaded by the Headmaster Ryuka, my father. The four groups are asigned to each part of the Ends a day. Our job is to eaither protect the Day Class or the Knight Class, gard the Gates wich are in frount of each bridge or patrol the dorm rooms and school buildings. Since the West End consist of vampires, its normally Alice, Gregori, Yui, or Troy to patrol their dorms. Headmaster gave them the West End because they are vampires themselves.

Today, I've been asigned to work with Jason, Alice, and Gregori on the West End and Bridge. Right now, Gregori and Alice are guarding the West Bridge entrance gates to make sure that no one is sneaking around it as the Knight class get headed towards their dorms. Group 1 is making sure that the East Gate is guarded and are patroling around the East End Dorm. Group 3 is probably unlocking the gates for the South End and Group 4 is mostlikly checking the school for any vampires who might still be around.

The Headmaster is trying to send the vampires to the Cross Academy, but were waiting for the "okay". Because of Cross Academys populariy of vampires, rentavations are going on there to exspand the school. Once they get done it means that the vampires will go there. It also means that I wont be with Kizumi anymore. Kizumi. He's the one who saved my life. I am compleatly greatful to him. Headmaster has also thought of sending eight of our own DCM's to Cross Academy as well. He says that theres only two there. We're not doing well with only us so its really suprising to see that only two is curently at Cross Academy. Then again, we do have more students here than in Cross Academy. The "Knight" in Knight-Hunters Academy wont be there. It'll be called Hunter Academy. I grew up with the vampires. I know it sounds bad, but It really isnt. They're kind of like family. Thats why I find it hard to kill Level E's. Its not really a job that im up for.

The West Gate came into view as I could see the fangirls hovered around it again as normal. Telling by the look on Jasons face, he was mad. Standing on my tip-toes, I leaned my body over to whisper in his ear."Fucking fangirls again. I knew I should have woke Naname up earlier." I kindly smiled after laughing at myself. Jason jumped. Im sure he wasnt exspecting me to say that. "That was what you where thinking, wasnt it?" He gave me a low "tsk" but loud enough for me to hear.

"Its time to work." We walked over to the fangirls. Blowing my wistle, I tried to get their attension. Alice and Gregori stood in the frount of the Gate solid as ever with stirn faces. Their white uniforms shifted as they moved to lean some of their weight on their legs. The sun is very bright at this point. It was in the middle of daybreak, they wont be able to with stand this too much longer. Many of the girls where yelling at them and calling them names. I dont understand how the hunter fan girls could yell at them for blocking the Gate when the rest of the vampires wernt even in the dorms at this hour. There was that and the fact that they where fangirls of the male vampires. Sometimes I cant understand us humans let alone girls.

"Please give me your attension! I ask of you to go to the dorm rooms imideatly!" They continued their busness compleatly ignoring me. The Knight Class will be here soon. Blowing my whistle once again, I made one more failing attempt to get their attension. At this rate, Im going to be booted out of my job. It was then when I saw a flash. A seal emerged from the air as a syth apeared into Jasons hands.

"If you dumb bitches dont get back into you're dorm rooms Im going to distroy every mall in this crackpot country and burn down all you're iligal fan shots of your favorite vampires! That, and I'll make you cry..." He smirked and at that moment all the fangirls shut their mouths as they trembled in fear. I would too. I sort of felt bad for them. Whenever Jason says he'll do something, he means it. Last year he said that he was going to blow up the wall that separated the East to the West End and he did it. His hatred toward vampires actually set him off to blow up the wall. Thats why its now so thick with security defences. And why Jason is in the DCM now even though he couldnt keep any sort of peace if it depended on all of humanities life. I can help but to think of...

Sensei: 'If you dont leave the grass alone, young one, all humanity will parish! You must keep the peace!'

Jason: 'Suck my & &!' Hmmmm...no it woulnt be like that. 'I...dont...care...I hate grass!' pulls a peace of grass from the ground. The world blows up. Yep. Thats it.

Still everyone went into scilence as I smacked my head. Does he want girls to hate him? At this rate, Jason is going to be a virgin for the rest of his life. I smiled as I looked up at him. We'll be virgins together.

"Naname, what the heck is going in you're head over there? Get the girls to their dorms!" He yelled over hs shoulders.

"Oh right!" I gave him a saluite sign before making jestures. "Follow me, keep together now!" We continued to walk farther from the bridge as the girls continued to make more nosie. I wonder why Jason is always so stricked. It must be becuase of the fact that he's a Kyiru. I've heard that the Kyiru Clan held some of the most powerful Hunters that the world has ever seen. Of cource, to keep their rank, they must have been one stricked Clan. I guess I could understand. But to not smile anymore...

"Naname-chan, how are you this evening?"

What? Who was- "Oh Mr. Kuran!" I bowed multiple times as the girls behind me screamed in bliss. This is Kizumi. The one who saved me that night. "Im sorry, I hadnt noticed you there. Im sorry. Really sorry." I continued bowing as the other Knight Class members kept walking forward.

"Jacob!!" The girls screamed louder after I thought it was imposible. They surounded Jacob as he waved and smiled, loving the attension.

"Hi ladies!" I turned my head toward their way but still remained bowed. Something cought my chin, causing me to look back the other way. It was Kizumi. His face only a few inches from mine.

"Kizumi..." I could feel my tempurture rising in my cheeks. I wanted to runaway or hide my face.

"Theres no reason for you to bow to me like that. You've been here for nine years now. Please, Naname, call me Kizumi. I'd like that." He smiled at me once he stood back up again. His brownish-maroon eyes glistened from the sparklness from the sun. I know my face turned a redder tint. I just know it did.

"Back up! Hey, dont you touch him!" I stood back up to look at Jason defending Jacob. Pushing some of the girls away with the lenght of his syth. Alice and Gregori opened the Gate as the vampires begun to walk the bridge.

"Its weird to see _you_ doing your best to defend _me_ Kyiru. I shall savor this moment."

"Im only doing my job, so dont flatter yourself. Any other moment I'd love to snap your neck in two."

Jacob smiled and chuckled a bit. "You're so annoying."

"Jason." I got up to run his way. I felt Kizumi grab my arm. Oops, I almost forgot about him again. "Um ah...I'll do as you ask...um Kizumi-sama." He let my hand go as he continued to smile. Runing over to Jason I put my hands on his shoulder and started to jump up and down, putting my weight upon his shoulder. Waving I smiled at Jacob as he continued to walk forward. "Jason, quit picking fights." He didnt say anything. He must be in his deep thoughts again. Its when he stares down intenstly at the ground in still motion. His eyes look as if the are glaring at the air with anger. Four wrinkles form on his forhead making him look a bit older than what he was which was 17. Kizuma walked passed us but I felt him look our way before heading through the closing gates. The fangirls continued to scream untill all the Night Class members disapeared. Then they all started heading away. I wish they could be this obediant when we're here.

Jason was still in his little thinking mode. "Jason?" His weapon disapeared. Walking away from me, he scratched his head. "Jason?"

"Its nothing. Lets go."

Hmmm. I wonder what was that all about.

"My name..." He shyed away from me as I placed my hands on his shoulder. Huttling in the corner and layed his head on his knees. "Kurosuke." I smiled at him while stroking his white-purplish shaded hair. He had eyes to match with a sunkissed skin tone.

"Its nice to meet you. You can call me whatever like. I dont have a name."

"You dont have parents?" His head lifted up to look into my eyes. A bandaid laied against his cheeks. I shook my head but kept the smile on my face.

"No." Sitting next to him I brused the dirt off from my torn dress. Pushing the hair on the side of my face behind my small ears. "Its fun not having parents though. When I look at all the other families, the children have to be bossed around a lot. I like to be free." I chuckled a bit as he pulled me into a hug. "Um..."

"I feel bad for you." I felt tears well up in my eyes but did not allow them to fall. My eyes just stared at the buildboard. I hate crying. He let go of me. "...??"

"I have an older brother named Kiroku. They are going to take him away to America latter this evening. Thats why I ran away from master and everyone else. I dont know what to do now that Im not with him and I can bare seeing him leaving me." He ducked his head in and allowed his eyes to peek out from his knees. "But Im sure if you knew what a family felt like, you'd love it more then being alone." I've never met someone like him before. All the other kids I've met said that they've hated their family members. He took my hands into his, slipping something into my palms. Streams of water ran down his face with a look a pity. "I would never want to live a life alone. And I promise you that I will show you what family is like." He let go of my hands as I looked at what he gave me. "Its my big brothers necklace. He gave it to me and Im giving it to you. I have to find my family, no matter what." He stood up as I remained sitting on the ground. Kuroskue looked like he was ready to take on the world. "From now on, you're name will be Namane. So if anyone ask you whats you're name, you'll respond back with Namane. And I'll keep this." He held my red hair clip in his hand. "I'll come back for you. I'll know who you are as long as you keep on that necklace. And I'll remeber who you are as long as I have this hair clip." He lifted it up to stare at it for a while relizing the details in the roses design. "Naname, I promise to come back for you." He smiled at me then ran off. I could feel my tears well up as I stared at the necklace.

"Clan... of ...Kyriu. Kiroku Kyiru. I hope you find you're brother... Kurosuke. Please dont forget me..."

"By taking the 6x and adding it to the 148z its makes the --"

" Kuroskue...dont forget...me..._SNORT- SNORE. SSSSNNNNNOOOOOOORRRREEEE "_

"Miss. Ryuka."

"_Snort" _I felt something hit my head. I woke up but let my eyes peek out from my arms to look around. Why was everyone staring at me?

"Naname, you fell asleep again." My attension went to Jason who was sitting next to me. He pointed at my lips. Oh man I drulled! Quickly wipping it away I could hear everyone else in class Ewwing. Looking down I saw my textbook on the floor. Did he just hit me with my textbook?

"Why are you always hitting me?! I can get a concusion ya know." He looked my way after sighing. It seems that alot is on his mind.

"I dont care."

"What?!" I held my fist in the air ready to knock his life out. I dont give a crud how hard the Kyriu Clan has been for him, he diserves to be hurt!

"Miss. Ryuka. How many times are you going to fall asleep during lessions. Perhaps being a Disciplinary Committee Member is too much for you. My class; 4 hours."

"What?!" My attension went to the teachers as I slamed my hands on the table, standing up. Its not my fualt his class is so rediculosly boaring.

"You're so retarded." Jason rested his head on the back of his wrist.

"What?!" I looked back down at him as he closed his book and stood up. Staring at me, their was a long scilence in the class until someone shouted out 'gay baby' , but the scilence resumed. He looked at me as if he was trying to say something. Pushing his chair in, he gave the teacher a bow before heading out the door. I wonder waht was wrong with him.

"Jason..." My hand went out toward him as the door closed.

"Im surprise you didnt say 'What?!' " Said the same person who ended the scilence before.

:Jason POV:

I placed my hand on the wall to hold my self up. My spare hand covered my eyes as other DCMs walked passed me. I know they wanted to ask if I was alright or if I had a pass to be roaming the halls. They ignored me and left me alone. Good. I hate it when people ask too many questions.

Before I knew it I had stummbled into my own bedroom. Disciplinary Committee Member's dorms are within the halls of the Central School. The only ones that dont stay in here are the four vampires. I closed the door and sat down next to a golden and brown colored tresure chest that had the words 'Majisty; Clan of Kyiru'. I took the key wrapped around my neck and unlocked it, staring at all the powerful weapons and spell caster medalions. "Why did she have to say his name?" Pushing past all of the wepons and such, I digged depper until my palms hit something hard. Something most valubable to me. Pulling it out I blew the dust off the top of the mini chest. " 'Memories of Mine' " I read the words etched into the top of the small chest that I had written long ago. Opening it, a medium sized picture greated me. Two boys about the same age smiling at the camera man. They both had white-purplish hair with the same colored eyes. They looked as if they were twins however one was a few inches taller than the other. The tallest one had more of a teenager look than the shortest who had more of a childish face. My fingure tips went out to the tallest one. "Kiroku..." I mumbled as a red hair clip with a roses design fell from inside the chest.

:FlashBack:

"Hurry!" Master yelled at me as his hand held mine with a tight grip. His dark blackish-brown curly hair and sterned blue eye looked ahead. Our feet ran as fast as we could to make it to the plane. Kiruku would be leaving for Ameirca soon and I needed to say goodbye. I have to.

The plane was starting to come into veiw. However no one was around. Are they already inside? Where are all of the members who were to see Kiroku off? Suddenly Master stopped as I fell on my butt.

"Stay here." He walked forward as I reached out my hand to him. All of a sudden he got really serioius. Whats wrong? He walked about 20 feet away from me until he bend down and brushed his fingures against the ground. There was something down there, but from here, it looked like big blaubs on the ground. Still cruched on the ground, Master gave me the signal to proceed over to him. His eye stared into mine as if he didnt want me looking at anything else. His other eye had been covered with a patch. He told me once before that a bad vampire had attacked him when he was trying to protect someone. But never did he go into too much details of who he was protecting. I still looked at my master and nothing else. The closer to him I got, the more slippyer it became. Making the mistake to look down, I saw nothing but red jucies everywhere. Blood. My eyes widen and my vison started to blurr. I was about to go into shock. I ran off in the oposite direction away from Master. I wanted to get out of here. I was never as strong as my brother when it came to stuff like this. I wanted to be, but Im not. Im afraid of vampires and cant stand the site of blood. I ran faster even though the slippery blood was working against the friction of my shoes. Suddenly i tripped on something hard causing me to fall onto the cold liquid. I looked over to see what it was. "Kiroku..." His name shook in my thoart as it barily made it out. Tears flew down my cheeks but not a sound more came from my mouth. I turned away to see my father and mother behind me. Everyone was dead. Everyone. My eyes franctically looked around for any survivors but no one else mad a sound or moved. Blood pumped in my ears as Master covered my eyes. "If its too hard to look, then dont look."

"Who..." I managed to push one word from my lips however I didnt want to say much more.

"A vampire. Pureblood. And I have a good guess on which vampire. They are truly terrible beast. Beast who are in human form. Never trust one. Never be friend one. They will find your weaknesses and use it against you." I pushed his hands off and crawled my way closer to my brother. I stared at Kiroku, but not with sadness or fright, but with anger. "I am sorry for your loss. This must be shocking to you, as for any other nine year old boy." Master sighed when I said nothing and kept looking at Kiroku. "This purblood has been killing many Kyiru Clan memebers and she must be stopped. I know who you are Kuroskue. You're not the type to embrase violence, unlike your brother. I can understand if you want to leave this place and never return. If you want, I can buy you a ticket to which ever country you wish to live. You will stay there, change your name, your apearence, and never have to go through this again."

"No." I stood up after taking a deep breath. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I gripped the red clip into my hand. "I will avenge my brother, my family and my clan. _I_ will rid this world of all vampires!" That way, I could show _her _what a true family is, without having such heart aces like these.

Master put his hand on his hip and the other holding a huge gun. "You understand that you must push away all of your feelings and emotions? That the only thing that is able to remain in your heart, is hatred against all vampire?" I nodded and stole a glance of my brother. I

"I will be strong for him and _her_."

"Who?" He leaned in wonding who I had been speaking of. I shook my head and smiled. This is the last time I will ever smile like this. "

:End of Flashback:

I kicked her hair peice away with my foot, only holding the picture in my hand. My lavender eyes held the gaze of the suns rays. "Kiroku, If only I could have died with you." Looking down at her hair clip, I stared at the details in the roses. "Being alone is better than having family, isnt it Namane..."

_:Hi Miss Alice:_

_Do you remember me?_

_The person who's always with you?_

_Who's always with you..._

_And only with you..._

_Angelic kisses upon your small forehead_

_Promises must be kept_

_Slowly, I walk away from your extended hand _

_Grab my heart, so lonely _

_Still you do not answer_

_Still you do not remember_


	2. Memories of Mine

**Vampire Knight: ****Blood Cronicals**

**Chapter 2: Memories of Mine**

The door opened as I stared at the girl who was in my way. She had morvoluse blue colored eyes. When looking close enough, anyone could tell that there where specks of gray and silver and a small hint of brown. Something about her seemed familar. I looked down, scanning her of her features. Her long blackish brown hair swayed a bit in the wind from the outside. "Are you going to let me in?" I asked with in attitude. She hesitated at first but moved aside. Entering the castle, I found the entrance way huge. Its high cealings was filled with bueatful shandeliers and golden moldings. She closed the door as the Headmaster walked in with my idems.

"Naname, this is Jason. He's a hunter as well, from the Kyiru Clan." The Headmaster was rather nice to this girl. Naname. I see know. Her eyes widen as she looked at the Headmaster as if something was wrong. "Hm, whats wrong Naname?" She walked over my way and fiddled something out of her pocket and pushed it forward. It was a necklace that read Kiroku Kyiru. My brothers necklace. My hands slowly toched the top of her palms as the necklace we held in the middle. Naname's blue eyes smiled with hope. "You have to excuse her. She doesnt talk much and her memory is a bit vague. She's been holding on to that thing ever sence she's been found."

I looked at the Headmaster. This is the girl that Im fighting a future for, at least _was_. I had pushed my feelings away and focused more on vampires then the memories of her. All ove my vampire hunting with master has caused me to compleatly forget about her. What does it matter? Being alone is better than have family who can hold ones weaknesses. A life of a vampire hunter is better off not knowing what family is. I closed her palms so that she continued to hold Kiroku's necklace. "I dont know them. However, Its nice to see a medallion of one of my Clan members. I would ask for it, but seening that your only hope is connected to some stupid piece of metal tied to a string, I let you have it. " She frowned as I could tell she was about to cry.

"Jason!" The Headmaster yelled my name, tring to get me to apologize.

"Show me to my room."I snared at the Headmaster as he let the way with my things. I turned my head to look back at the girl who had ran in the corner of the entrance hall and was scilently crying. I cant beleave that she still held on to that necklace. Digging my hands into my pants pocket, I found her hair clip and squezzed it tightly.

_Opening theme_

_:You are the only "you":_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didnt wish to be,_

_You cant move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_You are the only "you"_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_TIME, NOTICE THAT, _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTCIE THAT, THERE'S NO OTHER_.

"_**Disciplinary Committee Member's Naname Ryuka, Jason Ryuka, Alex Kizuzawa, Lexton Yumaki please report to Central Office." **_I heard my name over the anounce speaker as I looked up at the brown box on the wall.__What could Headmaster want now?__

5 mins latter

"WWWHHHHAAAA??" Jason had his back against the wall with his eyes closed and folded arms. Tsk. Emo bastard. Lexton and Alex exchanged glances. As for me, I was compleatly freaked out. "What do you mean we have clean up dutiey?!

She smiled while scratching her head. Her maids outfit matching every move that the girl made. Thick glasses hung on her face hiding her hazel brown eyes with dirty blond hair and heavy bangs to hid them even more. Her name was Hidey, ironically enough. She was the same age as Jason and a few inches under his height. So to me, being 5 foot 3, she was freakishly tall. "Well, thats what the Headmasters note says." She handed out so that we all could see it, but I imediatly snatched it to get a good look.

I mumbled. " '_Please anounce the following instructions for Disciplinary Committee members Naname Ryuka, Jason Ryuka, Alex, _yeah yeah...blah blah blah..._as for they will be cleaning the school and Ends for the rest of the day... ' " _I stared at the paper for a while then read a part of it again. " '.._as for they will be cleaning the school and Ends for the rest of the day'_... This is compleatly rigged!"

"No, it even has his signature at the bottom of the page." She pointed to the end of it which said "Headmaster Ryuka, p.s love you Naname, dont be mad. Hugs and Kisses."

A red stone on the bow of my uniform glew as I lit the paper on fire. Jason stopped being emo for a while to look up at me. "Now look what you've done. We dont know which part in the school or Ends we're supose to clean up."

"Oh dont worry. Headmaster predicted that Naname would act this way and made extras. (-)" Hidey patted the stack of papers.

"But the Valintines dance is in less than an hour! Its not fair on why we have to clean up. We're DCMs. Our only break is the four hours of sleep and school dances. And what about you guys, Alex and Lexton, dont you two want to go to the dance too?!" They both smiled at me.

"Actually, we signed up for this. That way next year, we have enough extra credits to sleep in on 5 extra shifts." Lexton rested her hands on her hips as Alex stretched his arms.

"Being a DCM takes its toll. Hey, if you're lucky enough, you'll be able to fill in for us Namane."

"But why me? I dont want any extra credit."

"You're here because you dont have _enough_ credit. And Jason is here because Headmaster knew he wasnt going to go to the dance. That and Mr. Ryuka is afraid that when everyone is in the ballroom, he might pull a stunt like blowing up the wall again." I heard Jason curse behind me. So he was going to try that again. Hidey handed everyone else a paper that probably stated what activites that we'll have to do.

"I guess I'll have to remove the eqipment later." Jason mumbled while scaning over the paper. We all couldnt help but to stare at him hopeing to get an exsplination. But he just ignored us. Typical. Hidey didnt even bother to hand me one and it was a good idea too I was just going to light that sucker on fire anyway. "You're probably mad just because you dont get to dance with _Kizumi_." He said Kizumi's name as if he was trying to mock it, sounding like a girl. My face blushed a bit as I went on the defencive side.

"Sh-shut up Jason. You dont know anything!"

"We'll we're leaving."Lexton waved her hand as Alex followed her but stopped to say something.

"Yeah we'll leave you two love bird alone." He then ran out the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" :O Me and Jason shouted. Looking back at each other, our eyes met as we both looked away at the same time. The tempurature in my cheeks where rising. Am I blushing? What the heck am I blushing for? I stole a glance from Jason. He quickly turned his eyes away from me. Hey he stole a glance from me! What did he do that for? And why was he blushing? Stupid idiot. There was an akward scilence umong us for a while as Hidey seemed a bit confused. Her eyes went from my face to Jasons to mine again.

"Um...ok. Gay baby." What the heck is up with these gay babies. Is this some kind of inside joke?

"But I already have my dress! What am I supose to do with it now?!"

Jason opened the door and turned around. "You can clean up in style. By the way, you've got potty dutey." Hidey chuckled while in my world, my mind has blown up into peices. How could this be happening?! I even went through the trouble of doing a little undercover status to find out what Kizumi's favorite color was and type of dresses he liked on girls. (-- stalking) I sighed being bumbed out and followed Jason out of the office. "It says that we have West End." In my mind, I was crying. How could this happen to me? Kizumi-sama. "Quit sobbing." I jumped. I didnt even show a flinch of tears or a sad face when walking next to him. How did he know I was still crying inside? I wonder if he reads minds. "I dont read peoples mind." Holy crap! Freaky, freaky, freaky, freaky. He turned his attension toward my wey. His lavender eyes seemed to have glowed within the darkness of the hallways. It was night time now, around 8 oclock to be persiste. The school dance just started but it would last until midnight.

"Are you sure? You pretty much answered all the questions I had in my mind."

"Thats because you're easy to read."

"Really?"

"Well for me you are." I couldnt belive it, me and Jason are actually having a conversation. My face lit up. I wanted Jason to talk to me more. Maybe I can get him to open up.

"And this is where our conversation ends. You're really annoying to talk to. And I hate it when you're looking at me with those big baby blue eyes." He turned to look at me as I still continued to smile. "Like you're doing now." We looked away from eachother.

"Can you answer me something before you stop talking to me?"

"..." You could at least give me a 'yes' or 'no'.

""Um...why were you blushing back in the office? I then saw you looking away from me right when I was sealing a glance at you."

"AcK!" Jason made a really weird noice before almost tripping over thin air. He stumbled to his normal balance and ajusted hiself back to his "stricked, high and mighty, never to be coaught off guard" mode. He closed his eyes, probably looking for an answer. His face begain to be a bit flushed with a pinkish tent. Jasons eye lashes are so long. He looks just like Kuroskue. I wonder if all of the Kyiru's look the same. "You were oviusly imagining things. I dont blush."

"Oh I see..." Without knowing it, I made it sound like I was sad that he wasnt blushing at me. "Er-not that I would want you to be blushing at me anyway. That would be compleatly gross and freak me out to high hell."

"Yeah well what in the world were you stealing a glance at me for?"

I shivered I bit. "What are you talking about?" Thats right, deny, just like Jason did.

"You just said that you were stealing a glance of me!"

"No I didnt."

"You did!"

"You were obvusly hearing things. I dont glance, least of all at you." I closed my eyes and looked away but contiued walking. Some how I managed to run strighed into a random pilliar in the hall. Why do I run into things but Jason doesnt? I almost knocked myself out. Falling to the ground, Jason couahgt me before I made contact with the stoned floors.

"So you wernt glanceing at me after you just said you were?" He looked down at me as he contiued to hold my arms. I stood up and fixed my skirt.

"No I wasnt. I was thinking about Kizumi-sama and happened to look your way."

"So you were comapring me to Count Sucks-Butt?!"

"What? I didnt say that!"

"You were thinking it!"

"So what if I was. And there is absolutly no comparison of you to Kizumi-sama. He's genuine, good looking, masculine, and did I say genuine? Genuine is deffentaly something you lack!"

"Being geniune is for sissys and little bitches!"

"Being geninue means that you have a heart that isnt made out of cold stone!" Before I knew it, we were in eachothers faces arguing. Our vocies eccoed through the hallway. The atmosphere around us was just too thick to breath in. "Im compleatly gratful for Kizumi. I dont know what I'd do without h-"

"Shut up!" He cut me off. His eyes glisned with anger and a hint of something else. It almost seemed like I hurt him. I couldnt have made him feel bad about something I sad could I? "I dont want to hear any kind of words about that beast, specailly from you!" I stared at him as he turned his back to me. Well, then I guess I was staring at his back. I reached my hand out to him to touch his shoulder. "Dont touch me!" Dang he's good. Of course, if I didnt reach my hand out to him and he told me not to touch him, Jason would sound like he was a bit out of his mind. ...White room... I took a step back away from him and allowed my hand to fall. What the heck is going on with him?

"Jason..."

"All you ever care about is Kizumi! Its always Kizumi-this, or Kizumi-that! Why dont you just marry him for God sakes! I bet thats the only person that you would ever allow to get close to you!" I stared at him as if he were crazy. For a while there was a long scilence. I supose if someone else where here, they'd say 'gay baby'.

Without bothering to answer I ran off, leaving Jason alone with his emo mind. He loves being alone anyway. Jason is so stupid, he never understands anything. Everytime I try to exsplain myself, he doesnt want to listen. But I do care for Kizumi. I can't help it. I've always let Jason near me. He wouldnt know what it means to let someone in their heart if there was a big ass sign that says 'be friend me'. I'd let anyone get to know, especailly Jason and Kizumi. I dont understand why Jason is so pig headed. He's the one who wont let anyone near him!

I allowed myself to catch a breath as I stood infrount of the West Bridge Gate. Over by the Access Passcode, I spotted a bucket of water and a mop that had a note on it. " 'Please mop entry way as well- Love Hidey' " I sighed. Placing my hand above the cold water. Steam begain to rise as my red browtch glew. My attension went to the Acess Passcode, punching in numbers then binding down for the system to scan my eyes. Pushing my hair back behind my ears I cleared my throat to talk into the speaker on the side of the camera. "Diciplanary Commitie Member, Naname Rykua."

"_Acess Granted_." I love it when it talks in its robotic tone. I cant help but to feel like a girl from one of those American James Bond movies. Skipping my way over to the West End, I made sure that my watter didnt spill out.

Once inside, I took in all the agrcultrual detail. I had to enjoy the beatuy yet gothic feel to this place. Its stunning marble floors, high celings, and crwon molding was simply breath taking. Two stare ways led up to the higher level. One on the left and the other on the right which led to the boys and girls side of the West End dorms. In the center was a butiful water fountain that had many glass cupsd surrounding it on the railings. But I dout the Night Class drinks from it. Ice scupltures stood on each side of the fountain. They were skuplitures of demon dogs that held red stones in the places the eyes were supose to be.

I dumped all of the hot water from the bucket o the floor although, it wasnt nearly enough to wash this whole entrance way. Placing the mop in the cornor, I turned around facing the water fountian and closed my eyes. Pushing my arms out in frount of me, I heard the ice sculputres melt onto the floor and the stones making light _ping_ nosies once making contact to the floor. Pulling my palms closer to the glowing stone that hung at the center of my ribbion, the water from within the fountain rose and then spilled onto the floor. Standing close to the center of the room I begain to spin around like a child would when they just feel like getting dizzy. The water around me begain to pick up my movements. Forming into a large circle of water that just brusehed the top of the floors, holding me in the center. With each spin around, the water moved faster and then closer to me and back away so that it scrubed each speck of the room. I finally stopped. Falling on my butt, the water fell compleatly on the ground. I stood back up again and pulled the water that soaked into my skirt back out again. Who cares if I only washed the floor with what little soapy water Hidey had in teh bucket. It looks mighty clean to me.

I made hand movements as the water contiued to follow my every comand. Throwing it over to where the ice skuplturs where I froze it imideatly once the water hit its stand. It was and interesting work of art I must say. They look like crystal...blobs. I pushed the remaining water back into the fountain. I took a beep breath and admire my work.

Still, the whole Jason situation was bugging me. Everytime I tried to get close, he would just push me away. And he compleatly despises vampires and would never want anyone to talk kindly of them. Sighing I scratched my head. Something terrible had to have happened to him as a child. I can just snoop in and order him to tell me. Vampires...compleatly emo... I took a gasp and covered my mouth. Could it be that poor little Jason was... a bad image of a level E Vampire came to mind. Jason as a little boy tied to a bed with no clothing on. His eyes filled with tears as the vampire aproches him. NNNOOOO!! I shook my head. Poor Kyiru-san! No wonder you dont want anyone to come close to you. Vampires arnt all bad. Theres Kizumi. Then the image of Jason came into my mind again, only this time, it was Kizumi-sama took the place of the vampire who was going to have his way with Jason. Oh Lord NNNNOOOOOOO!! Tears fell from my eyes as I sniffed and wiped them away.

"Naname-chan?" I looked up to see Kizumi-sama standing att he top of the left stair case. His brown eyes showed a hint of red from the moonlight. He flewently walked down the stairs making sure not to look away from me. His sholder length hair swayed. Hes so sexy! Kizumi carred some papers in his arms.

"Ki-Kizumi-sama? What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be at the South End Ballroom?"

"I had some paper work to atend to. Just boaring stuff. Im sure you wouldnt want to hear about them." I shook my head.

"No no. I want to know. I want to know alot of things..." I trailed off. I cant belive Im talking to Kizumi. And we're alone. ...We're alone! I felt his hand extend out and caress my cheek.

"My Naname, why do you cry?" His thumb brushed off my tear drops.

"A lot is on my mind. Thats all. Is that paper work for Cross Academy's renevations?" He nodded his head and dropped the papers, allowing them to scatter all on the floor. Kizumi pulled me close into a hug. "Kizumi?"

"Would you like to share a dance with me?"

"Wha? But theres no music and Im not dressed for dancing Kizumi-sama!" I felt myself blush and my heart flutter. I always get like this everytime I see him.

"We dont need music. We can dance to our own beat, just like we use to." I nodded as I layed my head on his shoulder. We slowed danced for a while.

:Flashback:

"Naname, are you afriad of me?" I shook my head. I couldnt help but to stare at those fangs. They were so long and when I went to touch them, they were sharp. He took ahold of my hands as he sat on his knees so that we reached the same height. "Now watch, right right left left right left." He moved his knees in the directions he spoke of as I moved with him, giggling. Kizumi was always so tender to me. I've never seen him truly angry with me. I smiled. Reaching out to touch his fangs again, yet this time I didnt jump or move away from him. Lifting his head up, I kissed him on the forehead.

"Kizumi-sempai." They were the first words I had ever said in the three mounths I've been living here.

:End of Flashback:

I raised my head to see something shinney pointed toward Kizumi-sama's head. "Jason!" I yelled as he clicked the starter triger.

"You have 10 seconds to let her go."

"Or what?" Kizumi smirked as his eyes went blood shot red.

"1...2..."

"Jason put that away!" Kizumi pulled me closer to him as if he was trying to protect me. What was he protecting me for? He's the one whos about to be shot!

"...6...9"

"Jason put it away! What do you think you're doing?! You cant skip all the way to nine from six! You obvously dont know how to count. Please put your gun away!" He pulled the triger as I imdeatly covered my ears. A loud shot was heard and eccoed through the building.

END OF CHAPTER 2

_:Hi Miss Alice:_

_Do you remmeber me?_

_The person whos always with you?_

_Whos always with you..._

_And only with you..._

_Angelic kisses upon your small forhead_

_Promises must be kept_

_Slowly, I walk away from your extended hand _

_Grab my heart, so lonley _

_Still you do not answer_

_Still you do not remember_


	3. Reaching out

** Vampire Knight: ****Blood Cronicals**

**Chapter 3: Reaching out ...**

They all stared back at eachother as the music continued to play. Jacob sighed. It was like a party of separation. One side was vampires and the other was hunters. Both sides evenly glared at eachother with intense anger. The air was thick and with a single spark, it would ignite a fire. No one was dancing. The fangirls where all held back by their boyfriends, older clan members, and siblings. Trying to brake the scilence, Jacob smiled toward the others.

"Wow, alwsome party." No one said anything. Both groups contiued to glare. "Its surtainly not fun without those two Diciplinary members." he mumbled. The vampires exchanged glances. There was someting wrong. A girl with long white hair looked toward Vermont. Another vampire. He was good friend of Kizumis however he hardly ever talked.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked. They all nodded.

"That was a gun shot. A spiritual gun shot." Another vampire answered.

"What are they talking about?" A fangirl in the crowed whispered, asking one of her members. He snared at her, a signal telling her to shut up.

Whispering he spoke out loud. "I dont know. Its probably some unatural vampire only thing. Those freaks!"

"Hey, we heard that!" One of the Night Class students whined.

"Yeah, and what the hell are you going to do about it?!" The rest of the hunters bagain shouting, backing him up. Alice, Gregori, Lied, and Scyth moved forward from the crowed of vampires and Yui, Troy, Maggie, Jamaine, Caren, Ryuzaki, Rizuyu, Elizabeth moved out from the Hunters side. Each of them standing infrount of their groups.

"Now now everyone, why dont we go on and start dancing." Yui smiled and started to clap her hands to grab their attension. "We've been in this thick admosphere ever since the party started. How much longer can you all glare at eachother? Lets just enjoy the last two hours of this dance." She smiled and gave all of the hunters reasurence as for the four vampires did nothing. They knew that the vampires wouldnt attack the hunters as long as the hunters dont try anything. Most of the other group would listen to Yui.

"I smell blood." Sycth stated. His short redish-pink hair slightly moved with the wind as his eyes took the color of red.

_Opening theme_

_:You are the only "you":_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didnt wish to be,_

_You cant move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_You are the only "you"_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_TIME, NOTICE THAT, _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTCIE THAT, THERE'S NO OTHER_.

I gasped as i saw Jason fly backward landing on his back. His gun landed a few inches away from my feet. At least, what was left of it. I had closed my eyes and covered my ears as soon as I saw Jason pull the triger. I guess I shouldnt have done that becuase now I have no idea why Jasons wepon is nothing but a pile of metal dust. Kizumis eyes where shot red with a hint of golden. They where buetiful and I didnt want to look away, but they glew with intence anger. I've never seened him this mad before. Is he going to kill Jason? My skirt begain to flutter then move around with a high speed. We were not outside, but there was a high wind and the air begain to get really cold. What the- oh no! I ran toward Jason then turned my back to him. Steartching my arms out I stared into Kizumis eyes from the distance he pushed Jason to. "Please stop Kizumi...Kizumi-sempai!" His eyes turned back into their natural dark brown color as the wind creased. I put my arms down as he aproched us. His eyes stared into mine as he got closer but then turned to look at Jason. He moved passed me as I grabed his arms. "Please dont hurt him!" He turned to look at me then used his palm to lift my chin. Turning my head to the side, he bend down. "Wha-what are you-?!" Jason lift his self off the floor, doing his best to come to his feet.

"Dont you fucking her you bastard!"

"Scilence!" Kizumi yelled at Jason as he still had my head turned. "I wouldnt need to do this if it wasnt for your stupidity!"

"Kiz..umi..." I wispered. Scared of what he might do. He's not going to bite me is he? Hes a pureblood. I dont want to be a vampire!

"Naname?" I didnt answer as I saw his gaze from the cornor of my eye. "Do you trust me?" At first I didnt know what to say to that. But I just nodded as my body shook like a leaf. I wanted to trust him. But in this situation, I dont really know. "You are injured Naname."

"Huh?" What is he talking about? Jason moved forward, to attack Kizumi I think. I heard him yell as a thud across the room made itself known. Was Jason repailed backwards again?! I went to turn my head as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Something wet and thich treaded its way down my neck. Blood. I clutched my teeth doing my best to ignore it. Jasons bullet must have hit me.

"Dont worry. It didnt go all the way throguh, basically because you're not a vampire. However, Im surprised that it did this much damage. These holy bullets are not ment to hurt humans. It should have just blown up into dust as soon as it made contact with your skin." I felt his finger press beside the metal hanging half way out. Screaming I went to touch it as Kizumis hand smacked mine away. "The bullet made a a well known whole in your neck but didnt hit anything vital. You can not touch this Naname. You'll infect it." He pressed harder as another scream came from my throat. The bullet was slowly coming out, but my blood was flowing quickly. I heard the metal hit the floor as I took a deep breath. "Did that hurt, Namane?" Of course it freakin hurt. It most definatly wasnt a pleasent trip to the candy shop. I wanted to yell at Kizumi for hurting Jason but I wanted to thank him for saving me. I went to tocuh the spot again as Kizumi grabed my hand. His face lean closer but went down to my neck. I could feel his tounge licking up the speckts of blood then sliding over the hole. Making circles and slightly sucking on it.

"Ki-Kizumi..." I could feel his breath on my neck. My face flushed to a dark red tint as I turned my head so that he could get better access. Behind his browd shoulders, I could see Jason using the water fall to lift himself up. His eyes widen at us. He looked at my face to Kizumi feeding on my neck, to my face agian. I could tell he was confused in shocked of our posistion. Jasons facal exspresion changed from being surprised to anger. He bolted out a cry then quickly moved forward. I didnt have time to shout his name before he was right in frount of us. Kizumi moved his hand out and found Jasons neck lifting him off his feet. Giving my neck one last lick, he turned back to Jason.

"You...you...ba-bastard! What did you do to her?!" Jason spit his words out as he gasped for air.

"Kizumi!" I yelled. He let Jason go but before Kyiru-kun 's feet could hit the ground, Kizumis hand made contact with the others face making Jason fall upon the ground once more.

"You allowed your anger to over come you Jason, blinding you of where exactly you were pointing that gun. Your bullet hit Namanes neck! It could have killed her! You're and idiot with no purpose in life, a waste of flesh, and a embarrisment to all Hunters." Kizumis papers floated to his hands as he continued to glare at Jason. Grabing them, he gave his hair a quick flip and made his way to the male dorm stairs. He paused to look back over to Jason. "I will see to it that your gun license are to be suspended imeatiatly. You will be taking four classes of target practice a day. How will you balance your other classes to this change? I dont know, neither do I care. I will also remove you from your job as a Diciplainary Comity memember permently. It seems that only are you not able to keep the peace within this school, but you cant protect your group members eiather. You may turn in your badge tomarrow morning."

"What?! But you cant do that Kizumi!" I shouted.

"I can and I will. Its for yours and the rest of the students own good." He contiunded to walk up the staires then stoped to look at the ice scupluter. Smiling he closed his eyes. "I will aslo see to it that our ice scuplutres will be re-skuplted and that fresh new water will be placed inside the fountain." As he disapeared into the male dorm hallway, I could hear his vocie strangly wisper into my ears. "_Good night, Naname-chan_." It made me shiver a bit.

I turned my attension to Jason who was sitting on the floor. His face had a few scratches on it, but nothing that a bandaid couldnt fix. His cheek was compleatly red from the place Kizumi smacked him. Almost imideatly, the image of Kizumi and Jason came to mind mind all over again. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, then shook my head. No no no no no. Nows not the time to think of that. I opened my eyes back up to see Jason staring at me like I was crazy. I blushed for some odd reason then extened out my hand. I gave him my kindest smile although I wanted to kill him for almost killing Kizumi-sempai. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." He smaked my hand away, making a "Hnmp" nosie looking down at the ground.

"I dont understand how you could protect him like that."

"Jason, what are you talking about? The whole time, I was mainly protecting _you_." He didnt say anything. Standing up, he went to ajust his clothes. "Here let me help." My fingures found their way to his red tie. I wonder where his black browtch when too. By how many times we argue a day, Im sure that anyone could be surprised on how close I think we actually are. I've always helped him get dressed or cook, and he's always helping me with my homework and fighting skills. In the end we always seem to come together at the end of the day. ...Those whole two sentences I just said sound really sexual. OxO?? I finished tieing his tie. Jasons attension seemed to be on his gun. The pile of metal dust. Aww, I think that was his favorite gun too.

"Naname..." He said my name as he contiued to look at what was left of his weapon.

"Uh...hm?"

"Are you alright?" I was in so much shock to hear that come from his mouth all I could think to say was-

"Huh?" He looked back at me. He looked so sad and hurt. Oh you're so cute when your sad Jason Kyiru! Oh that sound bad. "Oh um, Im fine." I smiled. "Yep yep. Kizumi stopped my neck from bleeding so its really fine. Thanks for asking."

"Vampires..."

"Huh?" I said again.

"Beast in human form. Demons in human form. They're not ment to live here. Kizumi. He's a pureblood and It annoys me!" I frowned at his words. Kizumi saved me. So in my eyes, Kizumi is no demon at all.

"I think we sould get out of here. " I said. Im sure by now, the vampires have caught the sent of blood. "You know, the Night Class gets crazy when they catch the smell of blood." He nodded his head as we left the building.

:2 hours later:

I stared and looked at myself in the miror. My Hello Kitty pajama shirt hung to my knees. I had already washed the hair jell from my head, making it rather poofy. I took a deep breath then bend down to wash my face in the sink with cold water. Looking back at face, my eyes went to looked down to the spot that I felt the bullet had hit. There was nothing there. Not even a bruse. My fingur tips brushed over the skin for a while. Such healing ablities. Its really cool yet scary. Kisumi- sempai is like Jesus or something. I sighed. Taking the damp wash cloth I brushed it over. I wonder how Jason is holding up.

It should be easy to belive that Jason was always like this to Kizumi. He never liked him and they've always been in riots with eachother. It was something like, "I'll kick you mother- f-ing ass the next time you deside to walk in the Hunters Dorm!" or "Come a little closer you punk! I want to show everyone what it looks like when I pop a holy metal in that little sissy head of yours!" And with Kizumi it was "You idiot, I told you're a compleat waist of time. Theres no point of me even arguing with you." or "Shut...the...fuck...up." and of course Jasons favorite come back was "Suck my dead granpas boney balls you f-nut!" I took a long sigh and shook my head. But it was always this time of year that Jason acts the most suddel. No one else could tell, but I could. Im really surprised that he came to school the other day. Its always that day he desides to miss. I was never too curious to ask. So I have no idea why.

I pushed the necklace out of the way and contiued to wipe my neck. "Oh! Kuroskue! I almost forgot about you." I said out loud while smiling. Its been a long while. I ment him when I was around seven years old. Come to think of it, Im sure that it was around this time of year too. I looked down at my necklace. I stared at the name written on it. " Kiroku Kyiru " I wonder if Kurosuke ever found his brother. He promised me, but...he probably forgot me by now. I guess thats alright. I kind of have a family now. I smiled more at the thought. Me, Headmaster, Kizumi, and Jason. We're all one family now.

I walked back into my room and looked over to the box that was neatly wrapped with a light lavender ribbion on top. I sighed once again as I picked it up in my hand. It was Kizumi's present and because I didnt go to the dance, I wasnt able to give it to him. Not that he would have been at the dance anyway. Oh well. Im sure he got a whole bunch of choclates from other girls. Picking it up in my hand, opened my closet door. Pushing passed all of the clothes and I pressed one hand against the wall. "There it is." I said happly. I knocked a couple of times and heard no ansewr. "Im coming in." I pushed against the wall, then shifted my weight to the left so that wall would slide to the side like a Japaness door. Once I moved all of Jasons clothes back I was surprised to see him sitting right in frount of me. I found it really weird that he was...I want to say hidding... in his closet without the light on, but I didnt bother to say anything. "You knew I was coming?" I turned on the light

"You always barge in my room using the closet door. I hate that." He said. His vocie was a bit flat. Kind of like when people say "I dont care" and they really dont care. I mean not the jelouse, I dont care. I mean like the - "Naname. Quit thinking so much." How dare he intrued my thoughts. ...wait how did he know I was thinking to much? "Because you do this face that makes you look constipated. Dont kill yourself."

"What?! I do not!" I dont think I do...do I?

"You do."

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You know what Im talking about!"

"No I dont."

"Yes you do. You know everything else I be thinking! How could you not--" I glared at him with steam coming from my ears and fire surrounding me. I was so mad Im surprised that it didnt melt the chocklate. I shook my head and cleared my throat. Taking a beep breath I pushed the box of choclate in Jasons face. I looked down at his face... "Here." I said forsing a smile. God knows I wanted to beatt he hell out of him with this box.

"A box of choclate?" I should be surprised on how he guessed it wa a box of chocklate. "No thanks, I've got plenty." He made a hand jester. On the shelves in his closet were stacks and stacks of boxes of choclate.

"Wow. Theres so many! I didnt know you where that populare with the ladies Jason" I winked at him and giggled a bit.

"Im not. These are all of Kizumis fan girls chocklate. I hunted them down before they got a chance to give it to him." He smirked then his eyes glew with fire as if he was determined. "Now Kizumi will feel as if he isnt loved! Perfect." I stared at him as if he was crazy, pulling the box of chocklate closer to my chest as if I was trying to protect it. Poor Kizumi-sama.

"Jason, what is wrong with you?! How would you feel if Kizumi did that to you?!"

"Sceptical. He knows that I hate getting valintines day gifts. He'd be doing me a favor and would probably want something back in return." Get the yoai our of your mind Naname, get it out!!

Jason: If you took those valintines gifts away for me, dont be exspecting something in return.

Kizumi: Oh I do. And You will give me something in return he sproches Jason

Jason: Pulls out his gun Move any closer, and I'll kill you!

Kizumi: tunrs guny into dust. Reaches out to touch Jasons cheek You're so soft.

Jason: What the- get off of me!

Kizumi: You will give me your virginity in return my pet.

Jason: gets trown onto the bed NNNOOOOO!

NNNNOOOO!! Stop, stop it, stop it! I shook my head around to get the bad images out. I think im going to throw up!

"Whats wrong with you?" Jason asked. I took a deep breath.

"Um... nothing." My eyes looked from Jasons to the box then back to Jason again. "So what are you going to do about your Cancelation of the DCM Membership?" Jason made a grown.

"Well im for sure not going to do what pretty boy wants me to. It makes me upset." ...Yoai yoai yoai yoai yoai... "...You better not be thinking anything perverted!"

"What?! I would never!" yoai... I saw Jasons eyes look over to my box of choclate.

"You were going to give me that creeps choclate wernt you?!"

"Ah..."

"As if I'd want it!"

"Well...you're collecting them arnt you?"

"Shut up!" He snatched the choclate out of my hand and ripped it open.

"No! Thats for Kizumi-sama!" He ate my chocklate in frount of me. Making grunting nosies as if it was good.

"Not anymore." He said with his mouth full. Why does he have to be such a butt?!

:Flashback: (yep those flash backs come from no where)

The thunder roared. Running out of my bed I hid in the closet. Tears rolled down my face as it continued getting louder and louder. I could see the lighting flashing from under the door. "I dont belive in the Boogieman!" Why would Jason say such a thing. I was just about scared of everything else already. Still, the only person I really opened up to at the time was Kizumi. "Kizumi...where are you?" I mumbled as I hugged my knees. I felt the wall behind me move. I froze once I heard it fly open. My wall. Who was behind me? Was it really the Boogieman? I screamed as loud as I could as I felt its hand cover my mouth.

"Shut up you stupid girl! You'll wake everyone else up!"

"Jason?!"

"Who else? It was deffenatly not the Boogieman." He laughed at me. I glared at him. He wore his light blue pagamas that had the Superman icon everywhere. It was a matching top with pants. I didnt think that he'd actually wear it because Im the one who gave him though pj's for christmas. He also held in his hand Mr.Bunny which was actually a bear. ...I wanted to make fun of him for it, but Jason really takes things too seriously. Because Headmaster gave him a pink dress shirt and I said it matched with my Kelly doll, he burned it the next morning. Hedmaster was so crushed. I really Like Mr.Bunny so I dont want him to get rid of it.

"Are you scared too?" I asked in a shy voice. He sat next to me playing with the bears feet.

"Me? Ha! Im not afriad of anything!"

"Really?! You're so curagious Kyiru-kun!" Another thunder shock came as it shook the castle which would later turn into the West End. He screamed. It was so high pitched and girly, I had thought it had come from me. He huged me waist, dropping Mr.Bunny and barrying his head near my stomach. "Jason?" He really was scared.

"I think its uh.. best if we stay close!" I smiled and stroked his head.

"I agree." He got back up and scooted closer to me grabing Mr.Bunny. "Um..before coming here, what did you use to always do when It rained like this?"

"I...I um..." He looked away from me and focused his attenion on the floor. "I was never alone when it rained like this. Kir- er my brother would always come to me before it got real bad. He would tell me stories of mom and dad and their advenchures of hunting vampires. Bought me Mr.Bunny so on the nights that he was out training, and I was really scared for what ever reason, I would think of him. I give Mr.Bunny a short tight swuees like this." He hugged Mr. Bunny close to him but not for too long. Smiling as he lift up his face. "But...im going to be a teenager soon. So I cant keep a hold to him much longer. I have to grow up more, to be a man I mean." I shook my head. Boys.

"Thirdteen isnt a teenager."

"It is to me! I cant keep relying on memories of my older brother to keep me going. I have to find my own strength." I looked away from him. I supose I understand what he's trying to say. Something inturped my thinking as he pushed the bear in my face. "Have it." At first I thought he was joking. He had that thing ever since he's been here. Not only that, but its his brothers.

"Really?" He nodded. He reminds me Kurosuke sort of. I smiled and happly hugged Mr.Bunny to my chest. "Thank you Jason." He folded his arms. "So, hows your brother doing now? Did you get any phone calls from him?" He closed his eyes.

"He's dead."

"Oh..." I stared back down at the bear. I could tell that Jason had hugged him a few times. There were marks and creases of where he hugged teh stuffed animal once before. I looked back at him as he reopened his eyes. "If you want, I can be your strength. And you could be mine." He didnt say anything. "You can always count on me and Mr. Bunny if you ever need something to lean on. We'll be here for you." I smiled at him as the last flash was seen under the door. I stood up. "Its over! We did it Jason!" He stood up as well, placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

"Shut up. You'll wake everyone else up."

"Oh sorry." He let his hand fall as he walked over to the side of his closet.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" I looked at him with question.

"You and Mr. Bunny...we'll be my strength." I smiled. I felt my heart jump in joy. He quickly turned back around and pointed at me. "But you better not let that girly man be your strength! Im your's, you got it?!" I nodded my head and giggled. "Go to bed now. We've got to get up early in the morning for breakfast. Headmaster is cooking again." Eww. Headmasters cooking.

"Wait, how did you know that is a door?" I asked.

"Its and exscape route. In case of enemy invasion, many castles had things like these within them. I'll show you all of the other hidden routes sometime later."

"Cool. Well then...good night, Jason."

"Whatever." He closed the wall as I went back into my bedrom, wrapping myself up under the covers.

The suns rays hit my eyes. My small feet hit the floors again as I tossed the covers aside. Another morning. My face looked around as Mr.Bunny was still laying on my pillows. I smiled as I picked him up and held him in my arms. I stood still once I heard a loud thump coming from my closet. I slowly went to open the door, Mr. Bunny getting smushed from being under my arms. Only opening the door to a little crack, I peeped in to see what it was. I gasped as I could see Jason sleeping on the floor holding a bat protectivly. What was he plaining on doing with that?

"Maybe I should wake him up." I wispered to Mr.Bunny. I looked down at the bear and tiptoed over to my bed. Ripping the top sheet off I tiptoes a bit faster to cover Jason. Slowly opening the door more, I stared down at the floor. He was already gone. He must of heard me. I stood there staring at the back wall with Mr. Bunny Held close to my chest, and in my other hand, my blanket.

:End of Flashback:

"If you wanted a valintines gift, you should have just said so." I sculeded.

"I dont want one. I just hate seeing how _our_ hunters love those vampires! Its not right!"

"Shut up Jason, you're gonna wake everyone up." I teased.

"Whatever. Thanks for the chocklate." He turned around and shut his closet door. I made a cry of distress while closing my wall. Ploping on my bed I stared at the face of Mr. Bunny. Sighing, I barred my face in my pillows. What ever happened to the Jason I use to know?

_:Hi Miss Alice:_

_Do you remmeber me?_

_The person whos always with you?_

_Whos always with you..._

_And only with you..._

_Angelic kisses upon your small forhead_

_Promises must be kept_

_Slowly, I walk away from your extended hand _

_Grab my heart, so lonley _

_Still you do not answer_

_Still you do not remember_


	4. Behind Closed Doors

** Vampire Knight: ****Blood Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Behind closed doors**

Master handed me the gun as I still sat next to my brother lying on the ground. Our members, my family.

"Kuroskue, you must do it." I shook my head. I didnt want to. I could see my brothers arm slightly moving. He survived. I smiled as I stretched out my hand to him. He turned his head over to me. I dont understand how he could be alive after all the wounds on his body. Blood came from his mouth as he kindly smiled to me. Still, he laid on his back.

"Brother..." I forced a breath of air into my lungs. "You're alright!"

"No..." He coughed a few times. His eyes looked down at the gun that held in my small hands. Grabbing it, he held it to his neck.

"Kiroku?"

"Do it." Master placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him as he nodded.

"But I cant!"

"You want me to suffer?" Kiroku spoke. I shook my head as Master interrupted my protest.

"It was a pureblood, wasnt it?" My brother nodded while still holding the gun to his neck. "When a pureblood bites a human, there is only two outcomes. They die or they become a vampire." My eyes widen as I looked down to at Kiroku. "You're brother is no longer human. He's one of them. He is something worse." I shook my head allowing more tears to fall.

"Kiroku is Kiroku!" I stared into my brothers eyes, catching my own reflection. "You're always my brother, no mater what you are or what you look like. You're still my brother! (Author: brotherly love. Its a beautiful thing. TT ) Kiroku frowned at me.

"I know. I will always be your brother." He rose his hand to pet my head.

"You give your brother a life of insanity? Each passing day, he will crave for blood. And continue to crave for it until he goes insane. He will attack you, and kill others. No longer himself. You or someone else will be forced to kill Kiroku. What difference does it make?" I heard him release something out of his back pocket. "You told me once before that you wanted to be strong like Kiroku." I looked to the side of my face as I caught a glimpse of Masters gun. "This is what Kiroku had gone through all those times he wasnt with you. He had to hunt down other Clan members as well. He had to kill Stephan. I know you've been asking about him." I stared at Kiroku as he looked away, releasing his hold on the gun.

"You killed...my best friend?" He didnt respond. Kiroku told me that Stephan had gone on a trip to meet up with his father. Stephan is a really close friend of mine. We've been friends ever since I could remember. I treated him as if he was my own family. I found it strange how he so happened to leave one day without ever saying goodbye.

"Your friend was bitten by a pureblood. And he too went insane. He attacked your brother while he was out on a hunt. Kiroku, it was Shizuka, wasnt it?"

"Yes." He said hoarsely. "Are you going to shoot me now?"

"Of course. I wont allow you to live." I grabbed the gun and pointed it to my forehead.

"I wont let you! If you want to kill him then kill me too!"

"Shut up you idiot." Master kicked me off his gun, making me fall on the ground.

"Wait." Kiroku, looked over to me. "Please, I want my brother to do it."

I would never! "No!" I shook my head. Master looked down at me.

"Its your brothers dying request. If you wont do it then I will."

"You _will_ be a good little brother right?" He smiled at me. "It wont hurt me. I promise you. You owe me a lot Kurosuke. Please, just this one thing in a return favor. Please." There was a long silence. ...It wont hurt him right. I held up the gun to his neck. Staring at him.

"It wont hurt you...I'll be helping." He nodded. I closed my eyes while pulling the trigger, its gun shot echoing through the field. Now I know. It was the best thing for him. Had I not done so then, I most certainly wouldn't have been able to do so now.

_Opening theme_

_:You are the only "you":_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didnt wish to be,_

_You cant move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_You are the only "you"_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_TIME, NOTICE THAT, _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTCIE THAT, THERE'S NO OTHER_.

I yawned walking side by side to Jason. My eyes half lit as the sun just started to emerge from the horizon. We were going to unlock the South Gate. I could see Kizumi walking our way. Does he ever go to sleep?

"Hey fuck-nut." I heard Jason's loud voice. He's such a jerk to Kizumi-san. I gave him a slight shove to get him to shut up, but he just ignored it.

"I believe the correct term of use is 'Good Morning'." Kizumi's eyes seemed to have been glaring a Jason. My partner tossed a small box that was in pretty wrapper and a nice bow over to Kizumi. Kuran caught it then glared at the box. He seemed to be a bit confused. Placing his attention back over toward Jason, he bared his fangs. ...Oh my goodness his fangs! I wanted to freak out and point at Kizumi for some random reason. I've never seen Kizumi show his fangs so loudly before. Its like he didnt care at the fact that that's a little scary to me. "This had better not be a bomb, stupid."

Jason smirked. "I take that as a complement. But no, sadly its not a bomb... its chocolate." Chocolate? What is Jason giving Kuran chocolate for?! My face blushed as my heart summoned up a stitch of jealousy, confusement, and anger. Did Jason have feelings for Kizumi? I suppose it does seem like Kyruu-kun is a sort of obsessed over Kizumi. What am I saying? Sort of? More like REALLY obsessed with Kizumi. It shouldn't be surprising that there is a possibility that Jason could develop a crush. I balled my fist in my hand but continued walking. Please dont accept his feeling Kizumi-sempai!

We we're only a few more steps away from walking past Kuran. The air grew thick as always with each second passing us by. I saw Kizumi raise an eye brow as if he were even more confused, frightened, amused,...um basically it was more like a 'WTF' look. Its alright Kuran, I am pretty much thinking that too. "Hmm. Sorry to be a heart breaker, but I dont go _that_ way. However, I will give your candy away to someone else. At least it wont go to waist." I took a deep breath as a small smile curved around my lips. I guess I really shouldn't be happy about it, but...

"Tsk." He turned his head being annoyed. "You think everyone is in love with you! That box of chocolate didnt come from me lover boy. It came from Naname!" Jason's big finger pointed my way as it was and inch away from my nose. He'd better get that finger out of my face if he knows what's good for him. Wait, did he just say that candy was mine? "I was just being nice since her candy heart box was totaled yesterday! And as if I'd ever fall in love with you! That was a pure insult!" Jason then folded his arms.

"This is a rare good deed from you." Kuran's voice sounded surprised as he finally walked passed us. "I shall accept this box of candy, Naname." His eyes glanced at mine. They almost took my breath away as a dark blush came over my face. "I hope the Apocalypse isn't coming Jason. Never would I think of _you _taking the time to wrap a box to such perfection. You're just a bit as girly as you claim me to be." He chuckled as Jason stopped to stick his middle finger behind Kizumi. What a wuss. If Jason was a real man, he would have done that in Sempai's face.

"He's right. I shouldn't have wrapped it..." Jason's eyes widen in horror as he looked down at his palms. "I dont know who I am anymore. Wrapping gifts like that...so chick like." Oh brother. --' I stared at Jason as if he was crazy. I think he's having a freak out moment. Jason is probably going to go back to his room and burn all of the wrapping paper. Wrapping paper. He wrapped my gift up for me.

"Jason...you wrapped my chocolates up for me. Thank you." I smiled a bit which soon turned into of a glare. "But did you have to give it to him like that?! I wanted to give Kizumi my present on my own! You're such a jerk! ...Are you even listening to me?!"

"What?"

I made a loud growl and fanned myself to cool off. "But anyway, I thought you ate all of my chocolates." He stopped staring at his hands as if the were freaks to look at me.

" I stuck all the ones that taste nasty back into that box." For a moment, there was a long silence. It was a super gay baby.

"..."

"... scratches head"

"...You mean... you ... you bit off my hard working candy chocolates of hearted feelings, decided on which ones tasted bad, wrapped it up into a box, then gave it to KIZUMI!!" He continued to scratch his head while laying his other hand in his jacket pocket then shrugged.

"Yep, pretty much." I held back my balled fist and tamed the fire that was surrounding me and bursting out of my ears. No not literally. My stone broach cant do to much fire bending in the morning speaking that sun gives it that power. So no, we cant do fire magic at night. Hey, this could actually be a plot for the next Power Rangers.

SOME GUY WEARING A RED SHIRT: Red Ranger Make Up! holds my red broach as fire surrounds him and some miraculous way, it turns into metal armor.

_I wonder how the transformation saying "Make Up!" from Sailor Moon ended up in there. ...whatever, on with the day dream_

GAY BACKROUND MUSIC: plays as dude transforms Power Ranger Mystic Broaches! Power Ranger Mystic Form! Power Ranger Mystic Botches! ...ect

SOME GUY WEARING A RED SHIRT: the enemy shoots him with their lazier beam in the middle of his transformation as the song stops all of a sudden HOO-WWAAALLLL!! falls onto the ground ...Very VERY slowly with sparks exploding behind him. WAAALLLL!! is still yelling from the excitement of fireworks shooting off behind him as he finally hits that ground with his last words of defeat WWAALLL!! sperms around on the ground

_Now that's just plain old cheating. They cant attack someone while they transform. Their interrupting the best part of the whole thing. ...I thought the Red Ranger was defeated already. So why is he still squirming around? Hmm... ya know what? I'm done with this day dream. Its on crack. _

Um...Anyway yeah, I was pretty pissed off at Jason. Ready to raise hell to be exact. In an instant another day dream came into my head.

ME: MMMUUUWWWHHHAAAAHAHAA HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!! the sky is blood shot red as everything around is dissolved into crumbling chaos.

JASON: is running, running, pants, and... is still running.

ME: How dare you give those chocolate candies to Kizumi-sempai! I'm floating closer and closer to match his speed. With one hand above my head to call down powers from Zeus Your slobber in...

HOLD THE DAY DREAM! Oh no! My eyes widen in terror. Kizumi's going to open the box and see bitten off chocolate! He might even think _I_ was the one betting off of them and eat the chocolates anyway. SHIT!! I turned back around running toward Kizumi's direction. I'll save you Kizumi-sempai! I'll save you from Jasons germs slash indirect kiss if its the last thing I do! I forced a breath of air into my lungs. An indirect KISSS!! I ran faster as if a 1000lb man who looked like Santa was chasing me and I was wearing a Twinkie suit. I could hear Jasons vocie yelling at me to come back the farther I got away. But I didnt care. Jason is an idiot. Over my shoulder I yelled to him.

"Go turn your badge in stupid!" I dont even know why I said that. I doubt it if he's going to do it. He never does what I say anyway.

ANNONCER IN MY HEAD: Does Naname save Kizumi-sempai from Jasons indirect kiss?! Does Naname's day dream character destroy Jason?! Is Red Ranger really dead? Will Jason listen to his partner and turn his badge in?!

_I shall find out the first and last questions in a few moments random Announcer man!!_

I pushed open the West Dorms, moving my head from left to right. Kizumi wasnt in the corridor. Would it be wrong of me if I ran into the guys side of the building? I shook my head and clutched my fist in the air putting on my determined face. No. Im here on a duty. I need Kizumi. If I bump into anyone, I'll just tell them that Im here on duty and is looking for Kizumi. Clutching my fist with my game face on, I ran up the stairs and down the hall. Their dorms room was very beautiful. Much better then the Hunters side if I do say so myself. If you keep walking in this hallway, the walls will stop and a railing would replace them. In other words, this hallway was like a bridge that connected to the rest of the males dorms. When looking down, you could see the ballroom and when looking across to your right, you could see the girls bridge. I suppose there's really no reason for us to keep the entrance way sexist because if the vampires really wanted to meet each other, they could just walk over to the other side or fly. But still, the thought of them being separate like the East Dorms suits well with us. Behind the East Gate lies two separate dorm buildings. One for girls and the other for guys. That's why I said that its a bit unfair for the vampires to be sharing the same building but im not the person who came up with the rules. I just in force them.

I began to walk a bit faster once the thought of Kizumi eating that chocolate came to mind. I dont like to curse but DAMN DAMN DAMN that Jason! I just dont understand why he has to be such a butt to me all the time. I mean, what have I ever done to him? My eyes drifted down to the floor. My boots would normally make a loud _clunk _but with the rich red carpet and Italian theme, I doubt it if any normal human being could hear them. My figures trace the walls as I continued walking. The tip of my nail somewhat matched the faint swirl of the wallpaper. I came to realized that I didnt even know where I was going. Any other time I had duty in this place, I'd be on the girls side and Jason would be over here. Im such a ditz. Where is everyone? They couldn't possibly be asleep already.

My spine took a shiver. Almost as if someone just got done sucking on ice then blew down my neck and lower to the crease in the middle of my back. Zmog, I wonder if the guys sleep in coffins. Now that would be just freaky!

My finger tips continued to trace the wall until it came upon something hard. Um... not like that but... It was wood. In fact, it was the trimming of a tag next to the door. It said Kuran, Ki ... someone had stuck a piece of notebook paper over the last bit. I whispered, making sure of not to wake anyone up.

"Kuran Headquarters. Beware any trust passer! Beware! Vampires rule!! **P.S. **Sorry about drinking your Starbucks Frapchino! It was good though. ... I just thought you might have wanted to know... just incase you thought you wasted you money yeah...It was good. --Jacob" Um.. ok. I dont think Kizumi got this yet. And is it even legal to have a name tag of the person who's the man target of a psycho vampire hunter? I mean, what if Jason was looking to kill Kizumi again? All he has to do is walk around the dorm hallways for a little while and spot the only room that has a name tag on it, and the person he's looking for. Im going to have to ask Headmaster to change that.

When reaching for the door handle, I noticed that It was parsley cracked open. I stuck my head through the door. Even though its morning outside, some dorm rooms dont have regular windows. Like in here, the sunlight is completely tinted. The light can get through, but the tint is so dark, it looks as if its night in here. But most of the time, the Night Class cover the windows with their drapes. All I could see was the bathroom to the left and a set of double doors to the right. In the middle was and office desk closet to the windows and a few chairs with a wall to wall book shelving. I looked around in amazement. He has his own library in here. I wonder what I would have on my shelves if this was my own. Manga, manga, anime, manga, yaoi, action figures! I smiled, silencing my giggle. Maybe I shouldn't get any yaoi. I dont want Jason going through my stuff.

JASON: You pervert!

ME: Im not! Im not! Why are you always going through my stuff?! You're the perv! I bet, you've been in my underpants drawer!

JASON: Wha-what?! I have not!

I took a sigh. Too much trouble. Clutching a stern hold of the notebook paper, it made a loud crinkle noise. Oops, maybe I took a hold of this paper a bit too stern.. ly. ... is that a word?

Walking closer to the .. I thought.. closed doors it seem that this one was half opened too. Whats going on with these doors around here? Do I have to ask headmaster to change the door handles and locks too? As a matter of fact, Kizumis's door shouldn't have even been unlocked either. Specially him being the head-ancho, Kizumi should know better. I dont mean to sound like a mom, but he should. I sighed again. Wow im sighing a lot. I wonder if that's ok for my health.

Before I pushed the door I could hear a bit of panting. What is he doing? I wonder if... could he be excising?! Kizumi with no shirt on and sweating; wouldnt that be a treat. I just might have to thank Jason later. I expected the bed to be right in front of me when I opened the door but no, give me the trouble of having to turn my head to look over and behind the door. A.k.a the bed is to the right of the room against a wall about 15 feet from the door. And man was it a big room. The lights were off but the tinted sun supported enough sunlight to see. This was huge!! If he wanted to, he could have his own party in here.

"Kizu--" My voice escaped my throat as my heart took a jump from my chest. My mind ran around in circles. Feelings crushed and eyes wanted to just all of a sudden burn into a whole of fire.

Kizumi laid there. His back against the sheets with his chest laid bare. Slightly damped blackish brown strains of hair went their separate ways against the pile of pillows. His dark maroon eyes stared up to the ceiling and with one quick glow of red, they then shut closed. His face was flushed with two lines of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. My eyes went to the girl that was laying on top of him. Her finger nails digging deep into skin as her mouth rested over his... I dare not to say... Oh wait, its not that part! I mean over his chest! The little nudge that lingers over his chest. You know the- the- the nipple! Its hard for me to say that, it makes me cringe!

Her long silver hair flowed like a sheet of satin silk to the floor; covering the top part of her body. Her name was Angel. Angel Chrishette. She was a new transfer student from America. A vampire. I hadn't meet her in person until now; just read her file. She was truly a beautiful girl. In fact, she looked as if she could be an angel. Her hair was as long as her height which was 5 feet 6. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and curves clung to her.

From the waist down was barred under a cluster of sheets and thank goodness for that fact to. My eyes were burning from pure ugliness. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I must be dreaming. Finally, I regained the access to control my eyes. Opening, then closing them. Nothings happening. Im still here! Forcing my head to look down I starred at my feet. What am I still standing here for? I have to get out of here. I mean, everyone needs their privacy. I should have knocked like any other normal person what have done. Or called out or something. I turned my attention toward the door. But my feet weren't moving. _Move Damnit! _They finally moved, that is, they began to tremble and shake like a leaf.

I didnt want to, but I looked back at them to see if they noticed me standing here. And no, they didnt. They're so busy doing...what their doing, that they dont even realize that Im standing here! My feet wont stop shaking, my heart is pounding faster and louder. How could Kizumi do this to me? ...What am I saying? Kizumi hasn't even bother to look my way. I wonder if its because of the way I look... I dont compare to Angel. That is, the Angel from the fiery pits of hell! And yes, im going back to my hellish evil mind again. Angel of all things bad and complete envy! Aren't you vampire are suppose to have super hearing or something? Even if I cant say anything, you're suppose to _hear_ me standing here right? Well then what is it? My heart not pounding loud enough for you, Kizumi? My blood not tasty enough for you? Is it because I dont have silver hair or red eyes? Is it because Im not a vampire? Im too short! That's what it is. I can barley reach 5' 3''. But even so, The headmaster bought me these special boots to make my height taller. Well I guess they're not that special... they mach my school uniform. Wait, I know what it is, im not big boobed enough! This is all my fault. Why wont you look my way Kizumi? I wonder why... He must not think anything of me. What is it? What are the things that I cant compare to? "JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Tears exploded from my eyes but I didnt even make a cry. It was just pure silence. I could feel Kizumi and his hoer staring at me. I cant believe I just said that out loud. And why did my voice now come back?! My glance lingered on the floor. Oh man, what do I do now?

_:Hi Miss Alice:_

_Do you remember me?_

_The person who's always with you?_

_Who's always with you..._

_And only with you..._

_Angelic kisses upon your small forehead_

_Promises must be kept_

_Slowly, I walk away from your extended hand _

_Grab my heart, so lonely _

_Still you do not answer_

_Still you do not remember_


	5. Fallen

**Vampire Knight: ****Blood Chronicles**

Chapter 5: Fallen

I didnt want to, but I looked back at them to see if they noticed me standing here. And no, they didnt. They're so busy doing...what their doing, that they dont even realize that Im standing here! My feet wont stop shaking, my heart is pounding faster and louder. How could Kizumi do this to me? ...What am I saying? Kizumi hasn't even bother to look my way. I wonder if its because of the way I look... I dont compare to Angel. That is, the Angel from the fiery pits of hell! And yes, im going back to my hellish evil mind again. Angel of all things bad and complete envy! Aren't you vampire are suppose to have super hearing or something? Even if I cant say anything, you're suppose to _hear_ me standing here right? Well then what is it? My heart not pounding loud enough for you? My blood not tasty enough for you? Is it because I dont have silver hair or red eyes? Is it because Im not a vampire? Or maybe its because im not big boobed enough! "JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Tears exploded from my eyes but I didnt even make a noise. It was just pure silence. I could feel Kizumi and his hoer staring at me. I cant believe I just said that out loud. And why did my voice just now come back?

"Nan--"

Kizumi was about to say something, but I cut him off, refusing to give him eye contact. "I... never expected something like this from you..." My foot took a step back. _Oh yeah now, you wanna move_! And my tears began to flow out rapidly. I only hope that it will be too dark for them to notice me crying. "Im..." Oh no, the ugly cry is coming. Its the type when you cry so bad that you make the ugliest of faces, your eyes are blood shot red, and your crying so hard that you voice begins to get out of tune with your original melody of sadness. And to top if off, its featuring music artist is the hick up nose but worse. "..Im sorry..." I was sorry. I was sorry about walking in on them. I was sorry for actually thinking I had a chance to be with Kizumi. I worked so hard to be as strong as I was now. To be pushed back into my shell like this.

FLASHBACK:

The headmaster walked in with my small hand in his palm. His long black hair swayed. A big dopey smile helped light up his face along with his aqua blue eyes. "From now on, her name will be Kikyome! It took me forever to think of it! I stood up all night and day!" Jacob and Kizumi sighed with a sweet drop.

"You're using Kikyo and Kagome's name put together? How original." Jacob stated with an amused took on his face.

"Yeah you like it?! Very original isn't it?! HAHA I am victorious!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Ryuka's face went from happy to confused.

"So you dont like it?"

"I hate it!" Jacob glared at the headmaster. Mr. Ryuka looked like he was about to cry.

"Really? But I worked so hard." Kizumi smiled as he made a light laugh.

"With all do respect father, that name is hardly suiting. We'd be doing better if we stuck to her nickname "Cutie"." He got off his chair to walk over to me. Bending down to my height, I hid behind the Headmaster, barring my face in his back. "Im sorry. Do I scare you?" I didnt know what I was hiding for. This man just saved my life. I shouldn't be afraid. But I was. I shook my head, still buried in Headmasters back. "Then what are you hiding for?" I lifted my head to look at Kizumi and shrugged. He laughed a bit after petting my head lightly. "I would like your name to be Kawai." Jacob lifted his head off his palm.

"Really? Kawai? I guess its ok. How about you name her something terrifying?! Like Athena War goddess of Destruction!" Jacob clutched his fist in a determined face as Kizumi glared at him.

"...No." Kizumi said simply.

"AHH!!" The headmaster smiled a big grin. "That's perfect!" He turned around to grab my cheeks. "Kawai-chan!! Kawai! Kawai Ryuka!!" Kizumi hit Headmaster upside the head.

"Let her go! You're going to scare her even more!" Headmaster let go of my face as Kizumi cherished my cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Ha!" Jacob pointed to Kizumi. "You ladies man!"

Kizumi ignored him. "Do you have a name little one?" At first I didnt want to say anything. But he saved me from Mr. Ryuka's cheek attack. I nodded.

"The name... I was given, was Naname." Jacob and Headmaster looked at each as Kizumi smiled at me more.

"Naname..." I could hear Headmaster mumble about how he liked Kawai more. "Naname, Im going to take advantage of you."

"What?" Immediately, Mr. Ryuka turned around to raise his fist.

"No you're not!" Completely ignoring the blue eyed man, Kizumi continued.

"You owe me your life. But instead of Life I want you to be comfortable with me." The head master fooled his arms as he mumbled.

"Well if that's not the most perverted sounding thing I've ever heard..."

"Naname... I dont want you to be afraid anymore. Im here for you. There's no reason to hide. I will protect you from anything that could ever harm you." His smile was so kind and soothing. It made me want to hug him and never let go.

"Kizumi..." I barley spoke his name before he grabbed my clutching palm and kissed it.

"I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK:

_Opening theme_

_:You are the only "you":_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didnt wish to be,_

_You cant move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_You are the only "you"_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you,_

_So dont give up, single flower_

_TIME, NOTICE THAT, _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTCIE THAT, THERE'S NO OTHER_.

My hands made contact with the door handle. Swinging it open, I bolted out of the room. I could feet my feet get heavier the farthest I got away from Kizumi's room. I came to save him. I cam to save him for once in my life, to save him from Jasons kiss. Who knows what that idiot has. But in the end, all I did was sacrifice my own feelings. And I still didnt get that damn box! I feel like such a fool! Kizumi said that he wanted to protect me. Not even him could protect my feelings.

Jason pov

After slamming my black broach and red arm tag on Headmasters table I glared at him. I will let my eyes do the talking. He better give me back my Membership.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

...I didnt work. "Let me keep my badge. I have duty to fulfill as a Member of the DCM. What happened in the West Dorms wasn't my fault! It was that Kuran! And I have to protect Naname! She's a complete air head and who knows what would happen to her without me."

"As I recall, you shot her. I understand it was an accident. But right now, the person who needs protection is Naname. And She need it from you. Dont blame situations you caused on other people. It makes you look less like a man." He laughed hysterically. "HAHAHA! Im such a clever one! I crack myself up!" ...That Laugh... How irritating. If only I could burn him alive. I wonder if he would still be laughing then. "But no, no. I cant have you a member if your very existence there threatens the safety of your own members. Im sorry." Why does he have to say this with a smirk on his face?! Its like he's mocking me! "However, I do think its cute how your motive of being a DCM is to protect my cute little Kawai-chan Naname." He took a long sigh with a perverted look on his face. Why does he have to smile like that?! "I know how you must feel. Being able to get injured in the line of duty..." He covered his eyes with the tips of his figures. "... then have Naname come over and hold you in her arms 'No Jason! No dont Go!' she says." ...What is wrong with this guy? " 'But…I cant…Naname' Your breath is about to leave your heart. Soft screams of Naname burst in your ears." How can a scream be soft? " 'Jason! No!' she hugs his face close to her chest, her eyes weep a sweet song of sorrow as your eyes drift off to a never ending darkness. But in your mind, your last thoughts are ' man would I like to # #& #!# # and then #& #!#. My, its just too hard. Why did I have to die so soon?' Oh, the heart and love of teenage romance! Its such a beautiful thing!" He yelled as he hugged himself.

"You sick Bitch..."

Completely ignoring my comment, he continued. "Not that I hardly blame you. Naname is so cute! I bet her &# is even cuter!"

"Ack!" I could feel my face flush a bit. This man is crazy! Not only that, but he'd talking and rambling on so fast! I bet he could talk forever!

"Oh yes, I see that I have a reaction out of you! I know you want to do _it_. Its fine. Its a part of human nature! Not even I can help it. I must say from man to man, Sometimes I even go down to the &# !#! and &#&# all by myself! But what can i say. I mans gotta # when a mans gotta #&! If you want and she agrees, I'd be happy to make arrangements of your marriage!" I sighed and looked down to the floor. Mumbling a bit.

"Yeah as if. ...The only person her eyes ever look at is Kizumi..."

"Ah Ha! So you do want to marry my daughter!"

"What? I didnt..."

"Yes you did! You did, you did!"

"I didnt mean it like -- shut up!"

"How sad! Unrequited love! She loves the man you hate the most. What a triangle!" He sighed as I raised my fist. "I pity you."

"God damn you're annoying!"

"Aww you're blushing! I've never seen you blush so red before Kyruu. How cute!" I turned my back to him facing the door. "Tell me what Naname's # feel like! Dont forget the 5 basic rules! Suck, #, nibble, nibble, poke, stroke! "

"You damn perv!" I turned around to hit him with my clutched fist when he caught it. His face still lit up with that dopey smile which made most people feel violated in some weird since. Who the hell would have thought he was so strong! It was like he was crushing my hand into broken bone pieces! He let go of me as I took back my palm. Ryuka left bruises. Him; Headmaster, left burses on my hand! I looked at my palm and then at him, and back at my palm again. No flipping way. A sudden chill went up my spine. It wasnt because of him. It was someone else. Turning my head toward the door, I randomly said. "Naname..."

"Yes. Naname. You want Naname, you wish you had Naname..." I ran out the room but not until I scattered all of his neatly placed papers off his desk. "Hey! That took forever to do!"

I dont know why, but I have an eerie feeling. Something is wrong and my instinks are always right. I narrowed my eyes as I ran out the building. Placing my feet in the right spots of the gate; I jumped over the 10 foot gate. I bet this has something to do with that blood sucker Kizumi.

Naname POV

My feet found their way to about half the bridge. If I hadn't looked up, I would have never known I was out of the building. Turning my head back toward the entrance of the school, I let out a long sigh. I doubt it if Kizumi will follow me. The sun is out now. There's also the fact that he was naked in bed. Its going to take a while for him to get dressed.

"Naname!" I turned my head around to see Jason running toward me. What is he doing here?

"Jason..." He finally reached me. Stopping to catch his breath he looked up at me.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I blinked indicating I was a bit confused.

"Something happened between you and Count Sucks a lot, didnt it."

"I never. ...You came all this way to see if I was ok?"

His face flushed a bit. "Well...yeah...I just -- are you ok or not? Because If you are, then I can go back to threaten the Headmaster."

I didnt want to talk about Kizumi. Looking away from him, I stared at the ground. "Nothing happened..." In the corner of my eye, I could see Jason ball up his fist.

"God damn Naname!" He placed his hands on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. ...Wait... am I dreaming? This cant seriously be happening. Im confused. As if I needed to be even more confused then I am now.

"er...um... Jason is that you?"

"Shut up and listen. ...I know... In know I'm kinda rude to you." This is so weird. "But... I dont want you not to consider looking my way when you have a problem."

"... ??"

"I just want you to know... Im here." He let me go as I looked up at him. His eyes had drifted toward the sky as I smiled at him.

"Thank you." A silence fell upon us again. I think he's finally opening up to me. You have come a long way Jason.

"Will you quit smiling at me like that?! Its so annoying."

"Oh.. really?" I made a worried look as I took a step back.

"Er -- no! I dont mean it like that. It--" All of a sudden, a tear slid down my face, followed by many. I was just as surprised as Jason face looked. "No! Naname, Im sorry, dont cry..." I covered my face as I continued to ball out. How embarrassing. I know Jason probably has a worried look on his face. "Naname..." In an instant I opened my arms and hugged him, crying in chest. I almost knocked him over.

"Im sorry I'm such a ditz. And Im sorry..." I coughed. "You dont trust vampires. sniff I can kinda guess why now. I feel so bad for you!" I felt him hug me back.

"And why's that?"

"Because you were rapped by a vampire!"

Jason Pov

I felt my eye twitch as I looked down at Naname's head. ...WTF? "Um... Naname, what are you talking about?" I wanted to scream and curse but now was hardly the time.

"Its ok, Jason, you can cry with me if you want. You dont have to hide your past from me."

"When did you get this sick mind in your head that I was rapped?! ...By a vampire at that!" She let go of me with the few tears she had left lingering on the corner of her eye lashes.

"But you were weren't you? That's why you hate vampires."

"No!! I hate vampires because..." I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead. "Comon, lets get out of here, you cry baby." I grabbed her hand and jerked her forward, pulling her in the direction away from the West Dorms. This _had_ to deal with Kizumi. I know it now. It was written all over her face. Turning my head to look at the building, I stared at the huge tented glass window. It would be hard for any normal human to see, but not me. Looking closely I glared into Kizumi's eyes.

_"Fucking stalker" _

Kuran smirked, his eyes glen a crimson red._ "You're too funny, Kyruu. I was simply making sure you wouldn't shoot Naname again. Instead, I spotted you getting a bit too close to her. You're messing with fire, boy." _I felt him send a compulsion. A move that most vampires do to control their enemies. My hands shook as I tried to keep a hold of Naname's hand. He was trying make me let go of her. Smirking, I took a stronger grip of Naname's hand.

_"I was only getting close to her because I knew you were watching. I dont mind messing with fire. I never get burned." _Kuran glared. It seems like I struck a nerve.

_"You're feelings toward Naname are as broad as day light. I will make sure that those feelings of yours _burn _to ashes before they ever reach her. "_

_"...Who knows. Maybe the feelings of the person who got burned to ashes, is yours." _I could tell that the glass Kizumi was looking through cracked_. _He's mad. Seeing him leave the window made me feel a bit better. The wholetime I was talking to him, my heart was pounding_. _It was as if he was trying to make my heart stop. Kizumi was sending a compulsion ; a compulsion to kill me.

I hadent notice that we stopped walking. "Er... ah Jason?" Naname stared at our hands. Why does she have to look at it like that? She never held hands with someone else before? I could feel my face blush a bit. What am I blushing for?

"Yeah? You want me to stop holding hands with you or something?"

"Um, no. It's just you're squeezing it too tight."

"Oh. Sorry." Releasing my grip a bit more I turned my head away from the building. "Why did you stop walking?"

"You seemed distracted, so I stopped. I didnt want you tripping over yourself."

"I can walk with my eyes closed and never stumble or hit anything."

"That's because of your physic abilities."

"Im not a physic."

"You came running to me then asked me if something was wrong. Truth was, the was something wrong. And It was because of Kizumi, just like you asked." I continued to walk straight ahead as in the corner of my eye, I could see Naname look down at the ground. "There's also the fact that when I went to find Kizumi, I did go to the West Dorms, but that was an hour in a forty-five minutes ago. In that time slot, I could have been anywhere on this campus, yet you knew where I'd be. You ran down the West Bridge, verses checking to see if I returned to my room or possibly stopped to grab a snack to eat down in the South End. Am I right, Jason?" I didnt say anything. It was annoying having to explain stuff. I'm not really physic. ...Its because of these powers... "You must either know me so well that you could figure out all of my daily patterns, or there's something special about you."

"You're obviously watching too much television."

"I know you're physic Jason!" She took back her hand. "Why you choose not to tell me, I dont know. But if its a secret, then its safe with me!" Naname looked at me with determination. She's such and idiot sometimes. But still... It was a lot better then her being down. Sadness doesn't suit her. She gasped. Her finger pointing in my face. "Jason... you're smiling..." Oh brother...

:A few hours later:

His long black hair was pushed into an up pony tail. The last sheet of paper finally went on top of one of the 5 stacks. The Headmaster nodded in approval with his dopey smile. "Finally the last one." Ryuka looked down toward his clock. "10:20 pm?! (Author: maybe not a few hours latter ') Naname said she was going to make dinner! Why didnt they come and get me?!" Sad tears fell from his eyes. "Naname's home cooking! Her beautiful home made food! Why?!" The door slammed open. The headmaster running toward the door to great the person. Snuggling them close. "Oh Naname! I knew you would call for me when your delicious dishes are ready! I just knew it!" Suddenly a fist came flying, knocking the headmaster into the air.

His heavy boots chuckled their way in as he stood to take in all of the changes within the room. His voice husky sounding as his appearance made him look no older then 32. "You know I dislike hugs, Angelus Ramon Ryuka."

Ryuka stood back up from being knocked into the air and hitting his butt. Covering his nose he spoke in a bit of a muffled tone. A tear sliding off his eyes. "You're so mean to me Aaron. I think you broke my nose."

"Stick a tissue in it."

"I would if I had any." A bright light shined from the inside of his hands before the trail of blood disappeared. He allowed his hands to drop back down to his side. His broken nose completely healed. The long sleeves of his robe hid his palms. "I remember when you use to love hugs. You were so adorable back then." He smiled and ducked out of the way from the silent flying bullet shot by Aaron.

"Shut up. "

Angelus shrugged. "But that was about 26 years ago. You're quite a handsome fellow to be the age you are now. My, my are you getting old."

"And you're looking the same." Aaron's heavy boots walked over to the chair. Collapsing on it, he rested his elbow on the arms of the chair and right hand on his forehead. His dark brown curly hair along with dark lavender eyes complemented each other with a contrast, even the scars that rested on his face.

Angelus placed his hands on his hips and stared at the one sitting in his favorite chair. "You being here cant be good. You must know that I accept all hunters into my school. That is; all hunters but your kind, Death Seeker."

His eyes met the Headmasters. "I never knew that's how you felt about us." He stood up again. "I was chasing after a Fallen. He seems to have disappeared around this area."

"A Fallen?" The blue eyed laughed. "You're worried about my safety Death Seeker? You're too kind. Surly, that Fallen would be after my soul, but its nothing I can't handle. You forget who I am. A Guardian angle like myself has nothing to fear." Aaron shut the door after placing a chant. "Hmm? What are you doing?"

"I cant have anyone hearing this conversation." He turned his head, looking at his old friend from over his shoulder." I highly doubt that any Fallen angel has the guts to go against someone as powerful as you. No matter how retarded and weak you may seem." He walked toward the windows and closed the curtain. "The Council fears that the Fallen could possibly be creating a pack with each other. If so, its probably to attack the last remaining run a way's that left heaven that have a weaker status then you. As you know, Fallens need spiritual energy to remain here. If they dont, they go down under; which is where they belong."

"But Fallens are no better then Level E's. They couldn't possibly be paining something like that on their own. You preach nonsense."

"Its not nonsense. I too believe that Fallens are too stupid to know right from wrong. This is why I and the Council think that there is obviously someone else pulling strings."

"Well then, who do you think It could be?"

Aaron shook his head. "I dont know." A silence filled the air for a while as they thought about who it could be.

"Fallens couldn't possibly be forming a pack to simply devour souls of pure ones. There has to be something more then that. Do you think they could be trying to take over the world like Pinky and the Brain?!" The curly haired man hit Ryuka in his head. "Owwy!"

"Get serious." He placed another chant upon the windows. "That is another reason why Im a bit uneasy. I keep wondering, if there is something that they could be after. Something much greater." His lavender eyes widen.

"Aaron?"

"That angel that ran way to be with the vampires, did you ever find her?!"

"What? No. They both were both killed by the Tsuketsuki's (Sue-ket-suki) on a different division then I. Why? I thought you all already knew that."

The Seeker walked away from Ryuka, stopping to look at all of the book collections stacked on the shelf. "Information on some matters are highly restricted. Specially from mortals. They can easily be used. I understand how bazaar it sounds to keep information like that from Death Seekers; People who chase after Fallen and corrupted angels, high classed Level E cases." Aaron turned around to look at his former Guardian Angel in the eyes. "I understand how you wouldn't wish to go back to heaven just for your safety. You have a life now. Kids, hunters, vampires who need and look up to you. So I will not ask you to leave. But if you have any students who have angels blood, a high active spiritual energy, including any pure blood vampires, I think it would be best if you could get them out of this area. Do you have anyone that fits those descriptions?"

Headmaster placed his finger to his lips as he was in deep thought. "I have a pureblood, a Kuran. And a few DCM members have a high spiritual energy. But no Angels. Just me."

"I will arrange for a plain to come for them tomorrow. Just tell me your destination."

"Im taking all of the vampires and some DCM members to Cross Academy. I suppose the DCM members who have the spiritual powers will have to be one of the eight who are going to Cross."

"Wow all the way to Japan. That would be a wise decision. Japan is an island after all."

"Ok then."

Aaron nodded as he reached for the door, breaking the seal that was upon the wall. "The plain will be here tomorrow night." The Seeker stopped before walking out the door. "Happy 513 rd birthday Angelus." The mortal allowed a smile to pass over his face. In an instant the angel came barging him with another hug.

"Oh I knew you would never forget my birthday! I just new it!"

"Get...off..."He managed to say those words despise the fact that the angel was crushing him in two.

Naname POV

I yawned while stretching my arms. I completely forgot to tell Headmaster Ryuka that the food was ready. Oh well, Im sure he'll find it when he walks into the dinning room. I probably forgot because I was still thinking about Kizumi. It happened a few hours ago, so the images are still so fresh in my mind. Shaking my head I clutched my fist. I want to get them out.

"Naname, pay more attention on the Gate and less on your day dreams. I wish you'd let whatever Kizumi did go. It couldn't have been that bad speaking that you're in love with him so much!"

"Shut up Jason!" That's right, I'm on Gate watchers duty. I Have to watch the North Gate, which is the gate that leads to the central building. Of course most people only come through here during the day to enroll their clan members. But the Vampires come during the night. I wonder if we're going to see any tonight.

"I bet we're going to see a vampire tonight." I shivered. Creepy. I hate it when Jason does that.

"What makes you say that? And why are you STILL here?! Aren't you suspended from the DCM membership?!" I poked Jasons chest. " Im sorry Mr. Kyruu, but all regular Hunter students must report to their dorm rooms at the least of 11 pm. And it takes 15 minutes just to walk to the central building from here! So you besta get the walkin' !"

"Dont tell me what to do! And So what if I was suspended! No one owns me. Specially not that pretty boy! He cant do a damn thing to me that would make me do as he says!" Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi! /o/ "And quit thinking perverted!"

"Im not thinking perverted!"

"I know you! You cant hide your thoughts form me!"

"What?! My thoughts are mine and mine alo--" Jason covered my mouth as he looked off toward the bridge. It was so dark down there, pitch back really. There weren't any lights to see either; not like the West, East, and South Bridge. Jerking my head away I smiled. "Is it a vampire?!" I asked happily. Jason didnt reply. His face said that there was something wrong. Then there was a red glister. Like a light. Soon it became apparent that it was two red eyes. Waving I smiled then ran to great the person who was walking forward. "Hi!" Jason caught my arm before I could walk anymore then eight feet.

"Stop Naname!"

"Jason what are you doing? Let go. Dont you think its rude not to greet new students?"

"...But...they're not human..." I shook his arm off.

"Well thanks for the comment Captain Obvious. Of corse they're not human!" He grabbed my cheeks and turned my head to look at the person walking forward. Their eyes were red, but their face was pale, and old. A scary noise escaped deep within their throat. What the--

"F#?!" Jason took the word right out of my mouth. That thing didnt look human at all! Er- or like a vampire. It didnt walk as a matter of fact, it staggered. He moved to the left, then to the right in a very weird manner. He was like the Heartless walking from Kingdom Hearts. How he squealed made me feel so uncomfortable, I wanted to crap my skirt!

When it spoke, its voice was so horse. Like someone ripped its voice box out. _"__Angels Blood. Guardian Angels Blood!"_ What is this thing?!

_:Hi Miss Alice:_

_Do you remember me?_

_The person who's always with you?_

_Who's always with you..._

_And only with you..._

_Angelic kisses upon your small forehead_

_Promises must be kept_

_Slowly, I walk away from your extended hand _

_Grab my heart, so lonely _

_Still you do not answer_

_Still you do not remember_


End file.
